Das ganz normale Leben I Teil
by Bellatrix22
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu meiner FF Die Schlacht ist vorbei...Wie ergeht es unseren Helden, wenn das ganz normale Leben auf sie einstürmt? Eine Geschichte von Beziehungen, Freundschaft und dem normalen Alltag eines Jeden!
1. Prolog

_**Das ganz normale Leben**_

Die Schlacht ist vorbei und das ganz normale Leben beginnt.

Besonderer Dank gebührt meinem Beta f.thoele, der mir zum Abschluß der Schlacht sein ganz persönliches Ende schrieb. Sein Ende habe ich hier als Prolog benutzt. Viel Spaß bei lesen der folgenden Zeilen!

Eure Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Personen und Gegenstände gehören J.K.R., mir allein jedoch gehört die Idee!

**Prolog**

_Im dunklen Gang saß ein Mann, er schien kaum 20 Jahr. Schweigend saß er auf einem Stuhl, den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Er schien zu Schlafen. Ruhig war es. Niemand sonst war zu sehen, nur eine Tür war da, ein fernes Licht. Leise Schritte erklangen im Haus, sie kamen näher. Da! Ein Licht erschien hinter der Tür, die Tür öffnete sich._

„_Mr. Potter!"_

_Eine leise Stimme erhob sich über der allumfassenden Stille. Der Mann regte sich mühsam. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf – seine grünen Augen schienen in der Dämmerung zu leuchten._

„_Mr. Potter, kommen sie mit!"_

_Langsam erhob der Mann sich und folgte der jungen Frau durch die Tür. Er ging immer näher auf das Licht zu._

_Es war still, nur die Schritte der beiden hallten durch den Gang. In der Ferne noch ein weiteres Licht. Links vom Gang eine weitere Tür._

„_Hier ist es, Mr. Potter. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"_

_Der junge Mann atmete tief durch. Mit zitterigen Händen drückte er die Türklinke hinunter. Er gab sich einen Ruck und ging hinein._

_Nachdem er die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah er sich um. Zu seiner rechten standen zwei Betten. Das Erste war leer – am Zweiten glomm ein schwaches Licht. Schwach erkannte er ein Gesicht, das ihn glücklich, aber erschöpft anlächelte._

„_Hallo Harry..."_

_Sie lächelte ihn matt an. Müde sah sie aus. Müde und geschafft. Und doch so glücklich. Er kam näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante._

„_Hallo Du..."_

_Sie hielt ein kleines Bündel in den Armen. Harry beugte sich hinunter. Fasziniert sah er sich das kleine Gesicht an._

„_Sie ist dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, mein Schatz... nur die Augen, die hat sie von mir..."_

_Sie lächelte matt._

„_Ja... grüne Augen..."_

_Harry beugte sich hinunter und legte einen Arm um seine Frau. Zärtlich küsste er sie._

_Beide sahen sich in die Augen._

„_Ich liebe dich.", sprachen beide wie aus einem Mund._

_Zwei Dumme und ein Gedanke, könnte man meinen. Aber vielleicht war es auch Schicksal. Vielleicht haben sich hier wirklich zwei Leute gefunden. Zwei Leute, die schon vorher wissen, was der andere meint. Zwei, die keine Worte brauchen. Zwei Leute, die sich wirklich lieben._


	2. 1 Kapitel

**1.Kapitel**

_**Unter Freunden**_

Rückblick:

_Harry hatte das Haus seiner Eltern in Godrics Hollow erkunden wollen, doch bei dem Gedanken an Ginny hatte ihn dort nichts mehr gehalten. Er war umgehend zum Fuchsbau appariert. Nun stapfte er durch die dichte Schneedecke, die das kleine Haus umgab. Er zögerte einen Moment und fragte sich, was ihn im Fuchsbau erwarten würde. _

_Remus hatte den Weasleys gestern Abend die Nachricht überbracht, dass die Möglichkeit bestünde, dass Ron lebte und wieder käme. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie die Familie diese Neuigkeit aufgenommen hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie wütend auf ihn waren. Schließlich hatte er Rons Beerdigung verpasst._

_Harry seufzte und trat vor die Eingangstür, als er grade anklopfen wollte, bemerkte er, dass die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet war. Zaghaft schob er sie auf und betrat zögernd den Raum. Er durchquerte die Küche, welche sich zum Wohnzimmer hin öffnete. Der Blick der sich ihm bot, als er in das Wohnzimmer schauen konnte, ließ ihn erstarren. _

_Auf dem Sofa saßen Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und neben ihnen Ron und Percy. Ginny und ihre Brüder saßen im Kreis um sie herum. Mrs. Weasley strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und tupfte sich mit einem geblümten Taschentuch Tränen von den Wangen._

_Sie schienen Harry nicht zu bemerken, der an die Wand gelehnt da stand und seinen besten Freund mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Erst als er leise Rons Namen sprach, drehten sie sich zu ihm um._

_Ron war aufgesprungen und zu Harry gelaufen. Die beiden Freunde fielen sich in die Arme._

„_Ron, du bist hier? Du bist wirklich hier?", keuchte Harry atemlos._

„_Klar, siehst du doch, Harry. Schön dich wieder zusehen, Mann.", Ron grinste breit, doch Harry stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Er schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und schluchzte auf._

„_Mann, was n los.", Ron schaute verwirrt zu seiner Familie._

„_Du hast... du warst... ich dachte nur...ich hatte nicht erwartet...", stammelte Harry zwischen vereinzelten Schluchzern. Ginny war aufgestanden und stand nun an Harrys Seite. _

„_Harry, Ron ist wieder hier, das ist doch wunderbar. Und wir haben es dir zu verdanken."_

_Harry starrte Ron an und schüttelte den Kopf, eine steile Falte zog sich über seine Stirn. „Ron, es tut mir so leid, ich konnte nichts tun als sie dich...als sie dich...so quälten.", wieder wurde sein Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt. „Ich hätte etwas unternehmen müssen... ich hätte..."_

_Ron unterbrach ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter._

„_Du hättest nichts tun können, Harry. Echt mal, denk doch mal nach. Ich war doch schon gar nicht mehr da. Ich meine... Du weißt schon..."_

_Harry schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, um die Fassung wieder zu erlangen, dann nickte er._

„_Ich weiß, mir wurde nur jetzt erst klar, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast.", seine Stimme klang rau, sie war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern._

**OoooO**

Vier Monate waren vergangen, seit dem Tag als Ron wieder zu seiner Familie zurück gekehrt war. Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel, als Harry vergnügt in den Garten des Fuchsbaues apparierte. Er hatte einen langen Arbeitstag hinter sich. Er hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, wie viel Arbeit es nach Lord Voldemorts Fall noch für einen Auroren gab. Aber überall trieben sich kleinere oder größere Verbrecher rum und auch diese galt es zu erledigen. Die Todesser saßen alle in Askaban und noch traute sich niemand öffentlich zu behaupten, dass er insgeheim auf Seiten der dunklen Magier stand. Doch geben würde es immer wieder welche, dessen war Harry sich bewusst.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er Bill und Fleur entdeckte, die unter einem Apfelbaum im Gras lagen, um die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen. Bill hatte liebevoll die Hand auf den Bauch seiner Frau gelegt und Fleur las laut aus einem Buch über die Erziehung von Zaubererkindern vor.

_Allein für solche Momente hatte der harte Kampf gegen Voldemort und die damit verbundenen Verluste sich gelohnt_, dachte Harry und betrat den Fuchsbau.

Mrs. Weasley stand am Herd und marinierte, fröhlich singend, einen riesen Berg Steaks, während sich auf dem Küchentisch eine Gurke selbst schälte

„Harry, mein Lieber. Wie schön, dass du schon da bist. Arthur wird auch bald hier sein.", sie deutete auf die Uhr an der Küchenwand. „Es wäre schön, wenn ihr dann schon einmal alles für unser kleines Barbecue vorbereiten könntet."

„Hi Molly, geht klar, können wir machen. Ist Ginny schon zu Hause?"

„Nein, sie muss in letzter Zeit so viele Überstunden im St. Mungos machen."

„Ja, es wird jeden Tag später bei ihr.", Harry kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich such schon mal den Grill und so zusammen."

„Dann mach doch auch bitte gleich den Tisch draußen sauber und lege die Auflagen auf die Stühle, ja?!", bat ihn Molly, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab einige Tomaten in Richtung Salatschüssel dirigierte.

Harry stapfte durch den Garten zum Schuppen hin. Als er an dem großen Tisch vorbeikam machte er ein Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und so gleich erstrahlte alles im schönsten Glanz.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als Ron direkt vor ihn apparierte.

„Huch, tschuldige, Harry. Du bist ja früh dran heute.", begrüßte ihn Ron.

„Hallo Jungs!", ertönte Arthurs Stimme hinter den Freunden. „Wollt ihr den Grill holen? Ich komme mit!"

Als Mr. Weasley die Beiden erreicht hatte, griff er nach Harrys Arm und zog ihn ein Stück zur Seite.

„Harry, ich müsste da mal was mit dir besprechen.", Arthurs Gesicht war rot angelaufen und er schien merkwürdig verlegen.

„Was denn los?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Also, dieser...dieser Milford, den ihr da wegen der geklauten Muggel Automobile dingfest gemacht habt...also, da gibt es etwas...", Arthur geriet ins stocken. „Weißt du, Harry, den alten Ford damals, den hatte ich von ihm und ich..."

„Was?", Harry grinste amüsiert. „Arthur, du hattest ein gestohlenes Auto in deinem Schuppen?"

„Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass er die Autos stielt, Harry, wirklich, das musst du mir glauben. Aber wenn es wieder Ärger gibt wegen dieses Fahrzeugs... Du weißt ja, Molly wird mir die Hölle heiß machen."

„Schon kapiert, das krieg ich schon hin. Keine Sorge, Arthur.", Harry klopfte seinem Gegenüber freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, konnte sich ein Lachen jedoch nicht verkneifen.

Ron streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Schuppen. „Was ist denn so lustig?"

„Nichts, Ron, gar nichts!", erwiderte Harry und zwinkerte Arthur zu.

„Was macht ihr denn so lange? Tratschen könnt ihr später!", schimpfte Molly aus dem Küchenfenster gelehnt.

**OoooO**

„Die Steaks sind fertig, wer möchte eines? Bill, für dich extra blutig?", rief Mr. Weasley den anderen zu, denen von dem Geruch der gegrillten Steaks das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief.

„Ganz genau, Dad!", grinsend hielt Bill seinem Vater einen Teller hin. Fleur verzog angewidert das Gesicht, vorauf hin Hermine, die sich grad neben sie gesetzt hatte amüsiert lachte.

„Ich dachte Franzosen würden blutige Steaks lieben, Fleur?"

„Sischer, Ermine, aber nur solang sie nischt schwanger sind.", erwiderte Fleur und wurde ein wenig blass um die Nase. Molly legte ihr liebevoll eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Wenn du dein Baby erst mal in den Armen hältst ist das alles vergessen, mein Schatz, glaub mir."

„Harry? Träumst du? Auch ein Steak?", Arthur hatte Harry angestoßen, als dieser auch nach häufigerem Ansprechen nicht reagiert hatte.

„Ähm, klar, nur her damit."

„Irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, Harry?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ach, ich wunder mich nur wo Ginny bleibt. Es ist schon so spät."

„Sie kommt sicher bald."


	3. 2 Kapitel

**2. Kapitel**

_**Umnebelte Momente**_

Harry wartete, doch Ginny kam nicht. Mitternacht verstrich und sie war immer noch nicht da. Harry lief nervös im Garten auf und ab, während Ron mit Fred und George noch zusammen saß und über die neusten Rennbesen diskutierte.

„Harry, du nervst!", meinte George und verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du dir Sorgen machst, dann apparier halt ins St. Mungos und schau nach wo sie bleibt!"

„Lieber nicht, ich will nicht, dass sie denkt ich würde sie kontrollieren wollen."

„Dann setzt dich hin und trink was von dem rumänischen Feuerwhisky, den Charlie und Goldana uns geschickt haben. Der ist echt spitze.", forderte Fred ihn auf.

Harry setzte sich seufzend und nahm Fred das dargebotene Glas ab. Der gehaltvolle Whisky brannte in seiner Kehle, doch fast im gleichen Augenblick breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihm aus.

Der Alkohol floss in rauen Mengen. Alle diskutierten ausgelassen, nur Harry trank schweigend Glas für Glas und ließ seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Ginny treiben.

Eine Weile lauschte er der Diskussion, in der es jetzt um Oliver Woods Position bei Eintracht Pfützensee ging. Fred behauptete, dass Woods Leistungen in den letzten Monaten stark nachgelassen hätten. Ron stimmte ihm zu, doch George und Harry hielten dagegen. Sie vertraten die Ansicht, dass es nur an den unfähigen Jägern lag, dass Wood so viele Bälle durch ließ.

„Er stellt sich so dämlich an, wie Ron es tun würde, wenn er als Sucher spielen würde.", lallte Fred, was ihm einen Seitenhieb von Ron einbrachte.

„Ich binn guter Sucher!", nuschelte Ron, bevor er sein Glas wieder an die Lippen hob. Fred und George brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Du wills n guter Sucher sein?"

„Fliegen wa ne Runne, dann seig ichs euch!", Ron war schwankend aufgesprungen.

Harry schaute ihn aus glasigen Augen an und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, als Ron vor seinen Augen verschwamm.

„Keine gude Idee, glaub ich.", murmelte Harry mit schwerer Zunge und nahm noch einen Schluck Feuerwhisky.

„Arry, sei doch Spielherd...Spiel... kann ich nicht mehr sagn, weißt schon. Los, Brüder, aufe Besn!", George war aufgestanden und schleuderte durch den Garten zum Besenschuppen.

„Kann ja nich mal mehr gehen.", murmelte Harry grinsend.

„Wer nich mehr gehen kann soll fliegn, oder nich!", kicherte Fred und folgte seinem Zwilling, nicht minder schwankend.

Harry schob seinen Stuhl zurück und fiel prompt mit samt dem Stuhl um. Ron brüllte los vor Lachen und wankte um den Tisch herum auf Harry zu.

„Gut das Mum schon im Bett is... Komm, Alter, fliegn is beschimmt einfacha."

Mühsam rappelte Harry sich auf und sich gegenseitig stützend gingen er und Ron zu den Zwillingen, die unter lautem Getöse den Besen schuppen verließen.

„Für jedn einn.", und rülpsend verteilten die Zwillinge die Besen.

Harry musste sich an der Schuppenwand festhalten um überhaupt auf seinen Besen steigen zu können, während Fred ausprobierte, ob man auch am Boden liegend losfliegen kann. Nach einigen misslungenen Versuchen schaffte es jedoch jeder der vier jungen Männer in die Luft zu steigen.

„Mine würde aba schimfen...", krakelte Ron und stieg schlingernd immer höher.

„Schinny auch.", gab Harry ihm recht.

„Wir ham Bälle vergessn.", kicherte George und hielt sich mühevoll am Besen fest.

„Stimmt!", stellte auch Fred fest.

„Wenn wa aba noch ma landn, komm wa nich mehr hoch.", sagte Ron, mit angestrengtem Gesicht.

„Nehm wa doch einfach n Affel von da.", Fred deutete auf den Apfelbaum.

„Das ne schlaue Idee, das geht im Fliegn."

„Gut, dann guck ich, ob ich ausm Flug raus die Flasche mipm Whisky krich. Ham wa nämlich auch vergessn."

Und schon sausten die Zwillinge los. Ron schaute sich suchend nach Harry um und entdeckte ihn, wie er im Kreis um einen weiteren Obstbaum flog.

„Mach das Spaß, Harry? Dann mach ich mit.", rief Ron ihm zu.

„Ne, Ron, is blöd, aba ich krieg n Besn hier nich weg."

Als es am anderen Ende des Garten laut polterte wandten sich die beiden Freunde um und sahen grad noch, wie Fred Kopf über um die Hausecke flog. Einen Moment später jedoch tauchte er wieder auf und schwang triumphierend die Whiskyflasche über dem Kopf.

„Hab se!", grölte er und hielt auf Harry und Ron zu, die noch immer im Kreis um den Obstbaum flogen.

„Warum flieg dn ihr umen Baum?", wollte er wissen.

„Geht nich anners, sagt Arry.", klärte Ron ihn auf.

„Aso.", erwiderte Fred und tat es ihnen gleich. „Wer will n was trinken?"

Harry hob seine Hand und nahm ihm die Flasche ab.

„Wir machn n Spiel, Ron un ich singn was und du sezt die Flasche ers ab, wenn wir aufhörn."

Harry nickte mit halb geschlossenen Augen. Die Brüder begannen schrill ein Lied zu grölen und Harry setzte sich die Flasche an den Hals und trank und trank. Als Fred und Ron sich unterbrachen, hörte Harry auf und rülpste laut.

„Was machtn George da?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Der kotzt in Affelbaum.", sagte Fred mit verblüffter Stimme, während es hinter ihnen bedrohlich zu knacken begann.

„Guck ma, Fred, Harry is vom Besn gefalln. Sah ja wizig aus. Ob er sich weh getan hat?"

Harry war rücklings von seinem Besen gefallen und rauschte nun mitten durch Weasleys Pflaumenbaum, ungebremst auf die Erde zu, wo er mit einem lauten _Plumps _aufschlug und reglos liegen blieb.

„Das war nich gut. Scheiße!", fluchte Fred und versuchte umständlich zu landen.

Ron kam als Erster bei Harry an, blieb dann aber wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Fred, guck ma, sein Arm. Un blutn tut er auch!"

Fred schien auf einen Schlag nüchtern zu sein. „Geh ins Haus und weck Bill, er soll sofort kommen, aber leise, damit Mum nichts merkt. Und du George komm runter, sofort!"

George landete umgehend, wobei er sich ein weiteres Mal übergeben musste. Er wankte rüber zu seinem Bruder und setzte sich, an den Baum, gelehnt auf den Boden.

„Hatter sich weh getan?"

„Scheiße, George, das sieht nicht gut aus. Mum bringt uns um!", keifte Fred und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Wenn er nich schon tot is! Wie lustig, stell dir ma vor, Voldi überlebt un dann besoffn vom Besn gefalln.", George kicherte, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und erbrach sich erneut.

„Du verdammter Idiot, das ist nicht witzig!", Fred brüllte fast.

„Musst ja nich gleich so gemein wern.", erwiderte George, schloss die Augen und schlief laut schnarchend ein.

Fred atmete erleichtert aus, als er Bill in Boxershorts, mit freiem Oberkörper, aus dem Haus laufen sah, gefolgt von einem schwankenden Ron

„Was ist denn passiert?", rief Bill im Laufen, „Ron ist ja so besoffen, den versteht ja kein... Verdammter Mist, Harry!"

Bill ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und beäugte Harry unsicher.

„Wie ist das passiert, Fred? Und was macht ihr hier eigentlich?"

„Scheiße, Bill, wir sind geflogen und Harry ist vom Besen gefallen. Wohl bisschen viel von Charlies Whisky."

„Ihr verdammten Trottel! Habt ihr denn kein bisschen Grips in euren Schädeln?"

„Ich glaub sein Arm ist gebrochen, Bill.", murmelte Fred kleinlaut.

„Betet, dass er sich nicht das Genick gebrochen hat!"

Vorsichtig befühlte Bill Harrys Arm, woraufhin dieser leise aufstöhnte.

„Harry? Mach die Augen auf, Junge, los doch.", forderte Bill ihn auf, traute sich aber nicht recht ihn zu bewegen. „Ist Ginny schon da?"

„Nein, das hätten wir wohl bemerkt."

Bill schnaubte verächtlich, sagte aber nichts, da Harry sich ein wenig zur Seite drehte und sich übergab.

„Harry? Schau mich an und sag mir was dir weh tut!", sprach Bill ihn an und rüttelte ihn ein wenig.

Harry schaute mit leerem Blick zu ihm herauf und verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht.

„Aargh...Ginny...wo ist...", keuchte er und übergab sich erneut.

„Scheint wohl doch nur der Arm zu sein. Ihr habt verdammtes Glück gehabt, ihr Deppen! Ich bringe Harry jetzt ins Haus und sehe zu, dass ich Ginny irgendwo erwische. Ihr macht diese Sauerei hier weg!"

Bill belegte Harry mit einem Schwebezauber und verschwand mit ihm im Haus.

Als er Harry vorsichtig auf das Bett gleiten ließ, stöhnte dieser wieder vor Schmerzen auf.

„Harry, jetzt sag mir bitte mal was dir weh tut. Außer deinem Arm."

„Rücken...Knie...Alles, ich glaub ich muss..."

Schnell beschwor Bill einen Eimer herauf und hielt ihn Harry unters Gesicht.

Aus einer Wunde über Harrys rechtem Auge tropfte Blut, an einigen Stellen waren seine Klamotten zerrissen und die Haut zerkratzt. Er bot ein jämmerliches Bild.

Mit einem dumpfen Schlag wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Ginny stand im Zimmer. Sie hatte einen hochroten Kopf. „Was ist passiert? Fred sagte nur, dass...Harry!"

Sie eilte zum Bett hinüber und schaute ungläubig von Bill zu Harry, der noch immer würgend mit dem Gesicht im Eimer da lag.

„Was fehlt ihm denn, Bill?", ihre Stimme zitterte angsterfüllt.

„Diese Idioten sind sturzbetrunken geflogen und Harry ist vom Besen gefallen.", knurrte Bill zornig.

„Er ist betrunken geflogen?", Ginnys Stimme klang schrill. „Ist er verletzt? Er blutet."

„Du musst ihn dir mal anschauen, sein Arm scheint gebrochen zu sein, Platzwunde überm Auge und er sagt, dass sein Rücken weh tut und sein Knie."

Ginny presste die Lippen auf einander und erinnerte stark an Minerva McGonagall.

„Laß mich mal sehen!", zischte sie und zog Harrys Kopf an den Haaren aus dem Eimer.

Harry blinzelte, als er Ginny erkannte versuchte er zu grinsen.

„Ginny..."

„Halt den Mund!", fuhr Ginny ihn an und betastete seinen Arm. „Die Klamotten müssen weg!"

„Können wir ihn denn aufsetzen, Ginny? Er sagte doch sein Rücken..."

„Wer besoffen fliegen kann, kann sich auch aufsetzen!"

Vorsichtig legte Bill Harry den Arm um die Schultern und richtete ihn auf, was Harry dazu veranlasste leise aufzuschreien.

„Wenn ich noch einen Ton von dir höre!", knurrte Ginny zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Mit einer Sanftheit, die ihrer bissigen Worte Lügen strafte, schob Ginny das T-Shirt hoch und zog es Harry aus. Harry war währenddessen noch eine Spur blasser geworden.

„Leg ihn wieder hin. Jetzt die Hose!"

Ginny fluchte leise, als sie sah, wie stark Harrys linkes Knie angeschwollen war. Es schillerte in den verschiedenen Blautönen.

„Ich komme jetzt allein klar, danke Bill."

„Aber lass ihn am Leben, Ginny. Er hat nichts schlimmeres getan, als es auch andere in eurem Alter tun."

Ginny schluckte und nickte.

„Dein Arm ist ausgekugelt, es wird weh tun, wenn ich ihn einrenkte, aber es geht nicht anders. Wobei, so betrunken wie du bist...", murmelte Ginny und packte Harry an Arm und Schulter. Mit einigen geübten Handgriffen schob sie Harrys Arm wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und gab keinen Ton von sich, nur eine vereinzelte Träne kullerte zwischen seinen geschlossenen Lidern hervor. Ginny wischte sie zärtlich weg und legte eine Hand an Harrys Wange, bis er sich wieder entspannte.

Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und verschloss, mit einem kleinen Schlenker die Wunde über Harrys Auge.

Mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn betrachtete sie sein Knie, dann stand sie auf und ging zu einer kleinen Kommode und holte eine bräunliche Paste raus. Diese strich sie auf die verletzte Stelle an Harrys Bein und wickelte eine Bandage darum.

„Es muss erst mal abschwellen, falls da richtig was kaputt ist musst du sowie so ins St. Mungos, das kann ich hier nicht machen. Deinen Rücken schaue ich mir morgen an.", sie ging wieder zu der Kommode zurück und holte ein kleines Fläschchen. „Du musst ein paar Schlucke davon nehmen, das ist gegen die Schmerzen. Wenn du es allerdings wieder auskotzt, kann es nicht helfen!"

Harry nahm einige kleine Schlucke davon und schaute Ginny aus glasigen Augen an. „Mein Engel, es tut mir so leid..."

„Schlaf jetzt, wir reden morgen!"

Mit zitternden Fingern deckte sie Harry zu und zog sich ihren Schlafanzug an. Dann rollte sie sich am Fußende des Bettes zusammen und weinte sich in den Schlaf.


	4. 3 Kapitel

**3. Kapitel**

_**Eisige Stimmung**_

Laute Stimmen weckten Harry auf, er blinzelte ein paar Mal und schloss dann wieder die Augen. Sein Schädel brummte, bei jedem Atemzug durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz und seine Zunge lag wie ein pelziges Tier in seinem Mund. Dem Geschmack nach war es ein _totes_, pelziges Tier.

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch es blieb bei dem Versuch und Harry sank schwer atmend wieder in die Kissen zurück. Sein linkes Knie pochte unangenehm.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war. _„Vielleicht musste ich gegen einen Troll kämpfen und habe verloren."_, dachte er bei sich. Als er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr fühlte er eingetrocknetes Blut und eine große Beule. _„Auf jeden Fall hat mir jemand den Schädel eingeschlagen."_

Leise öffnete sich die Zimmertür und ein zerknautscht wirkender Ron schlich sich ins Zimmer.

„Alter, siehst du scheiße aus!", Ron ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, bei der leichten Erschütterung, die dadurch entstand, keuchte Harry auf.

„Wie geht's dir denn, Mann? Sah ja echt übel aus, wie du da so gelegen hast."

„Was war denn los? Und wer brüllt denn da unten so?", Harry Stimme war heiser.

„Ach, Mum, Hermine und Ginny brüllen um die Wette. Ginny musste ja allen erzählen was passiert ist und nun machen sie jeden rund, der ihnen in die Quere kommt. Mum hat sogar schon einen Heuler zu Charlie geschickt, damit er bloß nicht wieder auf die dumme Idee kommt, George und Fred Feuerwhisky zu schicken.", Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Feuerwhisky?", krächzte Harry und legte sich eine Hand über die Augen, da ihn das grelle Sonnenlicht blendete.

„Mann, du hast ja nen richtigen Filmriss! Klar, Feuerwhisky, was meinst du warum es dir so dreckig geht. Naja, nicht nur wegen dem Whisky, aber schon auch!"

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Haben wir uns mit irgendjemandem geprügelt?"

Ron lachte auf und Harry zuckte zusammen und hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten. Diese Kopfschmerzen.

„Hätten wir uns mal bloß geprügelt, dann würden die da unten jetzt nicht so ein Theater machen. Nein, wir haben eben getrunken und sind dann geflogen. Alle nur leicht angeschwipst natürlich, aber der Wind muss irgendwie blöd gestanden haben, du bist nämlich ganz ohne Grund vom Besen gefallen. Wir mussten Bill holen, na ja und dann hat Ginny dich wieder zusammengeflickt." Ron runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete Harry einen Moment lang nachdenklich. „Aber so gut scheint sie es noch nicht zu können, bei Madam Pomfrey ging das irgendwie schneller. Ist ja nicht so, als wärst du das erste Mal von Besen gefl..."

Als die Tür aufgeschlagen wurde, verstummte Ron.

„Sieh zu, dass du zur Arbeit kommst, Ronald Weasley!", brüllte Molly und stürmte mit finsterer Mine in den Raum. Dicht gefolgt von Ginny, Fleur und Hermine.

Harry stöhnte auf, _„Müssen denn alle hier so einen Radau machen?"_, dachte er still bei sich.

„Raus hier!", brummte Harry.

„Oh Freundchen, das könnte dir so passen.", keifte Ginny zurück.

Mollys Gesichtsausdruck wurde jedoch ein wenig weicher, als sie Harry so da liegen sah.

„Harry, tut dir irgendetwas weh?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wenn Voldemort mir doch nur diesen miesen Fluch noch verraten hätte, bevor sie ihn erledigt haben, dann würde ich ..."

„Ginny!", keifte Molly und Harry verzog wieder das Gesicht. _„Hatten die immer schon alle diese fiesen, schrillen Stimmen?"_

„Also, Harry, was fehlt dir?", wollte nun Hermine wissen.

„Wenn ihr mich in Ruhe lassen würdet, dann würde mir gar nichts fehlen!", entgegnete Harry bissig.

Ginny hatte unterdessen die Bettdecke zurück geschlagen und Fleur wurde grün im Gesicht und stolperte in Richtung Tür.

„Oh immel, mir wird schlescht!"

Harry wurde zornig. "Sehe ich so mies aus, oder was?!"

„Nein, Harry, du stinkst!", klärte Ginny ihn mit gereizter Stimme auf.

„Zick mich nicht so an!", knurrte Harry und warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Am liebsten würde ich dich verfluchen, bis du nicht mehr weißt wo oben und unten ist, du...du..."

„Jetzt ist aber mal Schluß!", ging Molly dazwischen. „Harry, du wirst dich jetzt mal ein bisschen zusammenreißen und du, Ginny, hörst mit diesem Gekeife auf. Das hält ja keiner aus!"

Ginny machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht und wickelte grob die Bandage ab, mit der sie in der Nacht Harrys Knie verbunden hatte. Es war noch immer stark geschwollen.

„Kannst du es beugen?", fragte sie Harry kühl.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sein Bein zu bewegen.

„Oh, verdammt...", er rang nach Luft. „Nein, kann ich nicht!"

„Dein Arm, wie fühlt der sich an?"

„Nur wie ein bisschen Muskelkater.", keuchte Harry und legte sich wieder eine Hand vor die Augen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

„Ist dir schlecht?"

„Ja!"

„Gut so!"

„Ginny!"

„Was?"

„Reiß dich zusammen! Er ist ernsthaft verletzt!", wies Mrs. Weasley ihre Tochter zurecht.

„Ja, weil er sich benimmt, als hätte man ihm auch noch das letzte bisschen Verstand geraubt!"

Molly seufzte. „So kannst du jedenfalls nicht zur Arbeit gehen, Harry. Ich werde eine Eule schicken."

Harry nickte dankbar. Er hörte wie mindestens zwei Leute den Raum verließen.

Jemand nahm vorsichtig seine Hand und als er langsam die Augen öffnete, erkannte er Hermine.

„Sind sie weg?", flüsterte Harry matt.

„Ja, Ginny will einen erfahreneren Heiler aus dem St. Mungos herbestellen, damit er sich dein Bein ansieht.", sagte Hermine und legte eine Hand an Harrys Wange.

„Warum müsst ihr Jungs nur immer so einen Mist machen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte sich ein wenig bequemer hinzulegen.

„Hast du große Schmerzen?"

„Ich krieg kaum Luft, Hermine. Mein Rücken tut so weh. Mein Schädel brummt, aber das ist wohl normal. Kannst du mal gucken ob wir noch was zu trinken hier oben haben? Wasser meine ich!"

„Hier ist nichts mehr. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Harry dämmerte in einen leichten Schlaf, während Hermine die Küche betrat.

„Musst du eigentlich so unfreundlich sein, Ginny? Was hat er denn Schlimmes gemacht? Sie haben getrunken und wurden leichtsinnig, na und? Das ist doch normal. Jeden Abend sitzt Harry hier und wartet brav auf dich, nie fragt er, warum du so viele Überstunden machst und kaum noch Zeit mit ihm verbringst. Du weißt gar nicht was du an ihm hast!", Hermines Augen funkelten vor Wut.

„Was soll das denn, Hermine? Er hätte sich im Suff fast umgebracht, jetzt jammert er rum. Und was hat das überhaupt damit zu tun, dass ich soviel Arbeiten muss?", Ginny funkelte sie böse an.

„Arbeiten, ja? Wenn das so ist...", mit diesen Worten drehte sich Hermine um und ging wieder zu Harry. Sie füllte etwas von dem Wasser in ein Glas und nahm an der Bettkante platz. Sanft strich sie Harry eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Worüber habt ihr gestritten?", wollte er wissen.

„Ach, nichts, Harry. Sie soll nur nicht so böse mit dir sein.", verstohlen wischte Hermine sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, das ich wissen sollte?", Harrys Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und er hatte den Kopf von Hermine abgewandt.

„Nein, Harry, es ist alles in Ordnung. Möchtest du was trinken?"

Er nickte und nahm Hermine das Glas ab, doch er trank nicht.

„Ich liebe sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, Mine. Wenn es etwas gäbe, was ich wissen müsste, dann würdest du es mir doch sagen, oder?"

Hermine nickte nur, stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Harry stellte das Glas weg, ohne etwas getrunken zu haben und rollte sich auf die Seite, die Decke über den Kopf gezogen.


	5. 4 Kapitel

Hallo ihr lieben, in dem Brief ganz zu anfang des Kapitels, sind im Original einige Stellen durchgestrichen. Leider funktioniert das hier nicht. Schade, hoffe es ist so auch in Ordnung! Viel Spaß beim lesen!! Bella

**4. Kapitel**

_**Liebe ist manchmal nicht genug**_

Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hermines Anschuldigungen gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Aber sie hatte ja auch nichts schlimmes verbrochen, warum sich also Gedanken machen? Es war doch wohl erlaubt Spaß an seiner Arbeit zu haben, sich gut mit den Kollegen zu verstehen. Sie konnte ja nichts dafür, dass sie bei der Arbeit mit Heiler Matthews so viel lernte und, dass sein Dienstbeginn erst später war als der ihre. Außerdem war es schön, mit ihm über das Erlebte sprechen zu können. Einige Fälle waren schon etwas schlimmer und sie nagten an ihr. Warum sollte sie also nicht mit einem ihrer Kollegen darüber sprechen?

Sie schaute auf, als eine große Eule auf dem Küchentisch landete.

Schnell nahm sie ihr den Brief ab. Es war Heiler Matthews Handschrift. Einige Zeilen waren durchgestrichen wurden. Ginny runzelte verdutzt die Stirn.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_ich habe Heiler Diggins zu Euch geschickt, (ich wäre ja selbst gekommen, aber ich dachte es wäre besser so...) doch der Dienstplan ließ es nicht zu. _

_Gute Besserung für (Deinen Fr...) Harry._

_Gruß Paul_

Ginnys Herz machte einen Hüpfer und sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Paul ihr in der letzten Nacht das _Du_ angeboten hatte. Doch sofort mischten sich Schuldgefühle dazu.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, warf Ginny den Brief schnell in das Feuer unter dem Kessel und öffnete.

Hermine hatte während Ginny den Brief gelesen hatte in der Tür zur Küche gestanden und schüttelte nun mit Zorn in den Augen den Kopf. Als Ginny sich zu ihr umdrehte und mit Heiler Diggins die Küche durchquerte, warf Hermine ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Ginny zuckte zusammen und das war Hermine Geständnis genug.

„Treppe hoch, erste Tür links, Heiler Diggins. Ginny wird ihnen gleich folgen. Gehen sie nur schon hoch!", wies Hermine den alten Heiler barsch an, der erstaunt von einer zur anderen guckte. Ginny zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nickte Diggins zu.

„Harry ist mein bester Freund, Ginny, und wenn ich mitbekomme, dass du ihm weh tust, dann lauf. Ist das angekommen?"

Ginny war puterrot im Gesicht und wich Hermines bohrendem Blick aus.

„Es geht dich nichts an, Hermine! Laß mich los!"

„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, Ginny. Mir ist klar, dass eine Jugendliebe nicht ewig halten muss, aber man muss seinem Partner nicht unnötig weh tun. Wenn du jemanden getroffen hast, der dir besser gefällt, dann beende die Sache und spiel nicht mit Harrys Gefühlen!", Hermines Stimme klang schneidend und kalt, sodass Ginny ein frostiger Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Zögernd betrat Ginny das Zimmer und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, sie fühlte sich wie betäubt.

Heiler Diggins strahlte ihr entgegen. „Mr. Potter hat sich ganz ordentlich das Knie angehauen, aber ich habe es wieder in Ordnung gebracht.", er zwinkerte Ginny munter zu. „Die Wirbelsäule ist mächtig geprellt, da wird er noch eine Weile was von haben, leichte Gehirnerschütterung, Kratzer und Blutergüsse, nichts bedrohliches. Ich habe Mr. Potter schon gesagt, dass er die nächsten drei Tage streng das Bett hüten soll. Die Verletzung am Knie muss erst richtig ausheilen, sonst könnte es ihm dauerhaft Probleme bereiten. Der größte Teil der Kopfschmerzen und der Übelkeit, die ihn plagen, liegt mit Sicherheit an dem rumänischen Feuerwhisky. Verteufeltes Zeug. Ich kann mich noch gut an meine erste Begegnung damit erinnern. Ähnlich schmerzliche Erinnerungen, wie die ihren, Mr. Potter." Er lachte gut gelaunt. „Ach und, Ginny, bleiben sie heute besser Zuhause und kümmern sie sich um ihren Freund!"

Er winkte beiden zum Abschied noch einmal zu und appariert zurück ins St. Mungos.

Ginny setzte sich an Harrys Seite, nahm seine Hand in die Ihre. Er drehte sich mühsam auf die Seite und zog sie in seine Arme. Er lächelte sie traurig an und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Tränen stiegen in Ginnys Augen und sie wandte das Gesicht ab.

„Prinzessin, was ist los mit dir? Warum weinst du?"

Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern und vergrub ihr tränennasses Gesicht an der Brust ihres Freundes.

„Liebes, rede mit mir! Wie kann ich dir denn helfen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was dich bedrückt? Hast du Streit mit Hermine?", sanft strich Harry ihr über den Rücken und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Ich...es ist...Ach, Harry.", schluchzte Ginny und war nicht in der Lage die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Wo bist du, wenn ich abends hier auf dich warte?", fragte Harry, ohne eine Spur von Vorwurf oder Misstrauen in der Stimme, ganz so, als würden sie sich übers Wetter unterhalten. Dieses Verhalten raubte Ginny fast die Luft zum Atmen.

„Harry, ich...", haltlos schluchzend klammerte sie sich an Harry fest.

„Nicht weinen, mein Herz. Sag es mir einfach, ok?!", noch immer war Harrys Stimme ruhig und freundlich, nur ein wenig zittrig. Er hatte Ginny fest an sich gezogen und streichelte sie unablässig. „Hab ich dich irgendwie verletzt?"

„Nein, Harry, nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du bist immer so lieb und so verständnisvoll. Ich...ich habe...", Ginny konnte nicht weiter sprechen.

„Ginny, ich will nur wissen was los ist, ich will dir nicht den Kopf abreißen.", Harry versuchte zu lachen, doch er scheiterte kläglich. Wie ein Tier bäumte sich in seiner Brust die Angst auf. Angst Ginny zu verlieren. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen, ihm schien der Atem zu stocken, als sie ihn aus geröteten Augen ansah. Etwas in ihrem Blick machte ihm Angst.

„Ich...ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt. Er ist Heiler im St. Mungos, wir verstehen uns so gut und er...er ist so anders...so neu...ich kann nicht..."

Harry war als hätte jemand ein Messer in sein Herz gerammt, doch er sagte nichts, rückte nur ein Stück von Ginny ab.

„Ich war doch noch ein Kind, als wir uns kennen lernten, ich hatte all die Jahre nur Augen für dich und jetzt...es ist als hätte ich eben erst entdeckt, dass es noch etwas anderes gibt, als all das hier. Wir führen ganz andere Gespräche und...und er...er trägt nie diese Altlasten mit sich rum...diese...diese..."

„Diese Dinge die mich geprägt haben, Ginny, meinst du das? Er hat nie befürchten müssen von Voldemort umgebracht zu werden, nie allein durch seine Anwesenheit die liebsten Menschen in Gefahr gebracht, die er hatte?", Harrys Stimme klang merkwürdig hohl, er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und atmete tief ein.

„Harry! Nein, dass ist es nicht, es ist ...", Ginny war aufgestanden und lief nun durch das Zimmer.

„Doch, Ginny, genau das ist es. Diese Vergangenheit, mit all ihren Schrecken musst du jedes Mal sehen, wenn du mich ansiehst, nicht war? Wenn du mich siehst, dann denkst du an den Augenblick im Wald, an den leblosen Körper deines Bruders, ist es nicht so? Wenn du _ihn_ siehst, dann sind es nur glückliche Erinnerungen, oder?", Harry hatte sich mühsam aufgesetzt und stützte einen Moment lang seinen Kopf in die Hände, bis das übelkeitserregende Schwindelgefühl nachließ. Ginny wollte zu ihm kommen, doch er hob abwehrend die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Ginny mit angstvoller Stimme. „Diggins hat doch gesagt, dass du im Bett bleiben sollst."

„Ich kann nicht bleiben, Ginny. Das musst du verstehen. Ich kann dich gehen lassen, einem anderen überlassen, aber ich kann nicht bleiben und dir dabei zusehen." Harry schaute Ginny fest in die Augen und der Schmerz, der sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte, brach ihr fast das Herz. „Du sollst glücklich sein, Prinzessin, und wenn ich dich nicht glücklich machen kann, dann bin ich nicht der Richtige."

Mühsam zog Harry sich Hose und T-Shirt an und stieg in seine Schuhe, er war blass im Gesicht, seine Haut wirkte fast durchscheinend.

„Bin ich dir so wenig wert, dass du nicht mal um mich kämpfen willst, Harry?", schrie Ginny hysterisch. „Läufst du wieder vor Schwierigkeiten weg? So wie du es immer getan hast?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen.

„Nein, Ginny, aber du bist nicht mein Eigentum und ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein und wissen, dass du an einen anderen denkst. Ich werde dich immer lieben, Ginny, aber ich will keine Frau an meiner Seite, die sich ihr Leben lang fragt, was wäre wenn... Ich werde um dich kämpfen, wenn die Zeit reif ist."

Harry humpelte aus dem Zimmer und stieg mühsam die Treppe runter. Er musste gehen, sonst würde er weinend vor ihr zusammen brechen und sie anflehen, den anderen zu vergessen.

„Hast du es gewusst?", rief Ginny ihm hinterher.

Er blieb stehen und wandte sich um. „Ich habe es wohl geahnt, aber nicht wahrhaben wollen."

Ginny lief die Treppe hinunter zu Harry und wollte ihn umarmen, doch er wehrte ab.

„Nicht, bitte! Lass mich gehen, Ginny, lass mich wenigstens würdevoll gehen und nicht auf allen Vieren, wie ein geprügelter Hund.", Harrys Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Langsam, Stufe für Stufe entfernte er sich von Ginny.

Als er das Wohnzimmer durchquerte, hörte er wie Ginny weinend auf der Treppe zusammenbrach. Er hoffte um ein paar weitere Momente der Selbstbeherrschung und humpelte auf die Haustür zu, wo er um ein Haar mit Molly und Hermine zusammen gestoßen wäre.

„Harry...", Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Kümmert euch um Ginny, ich komme schon klar."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Fuchsbau.


	6. 5 Kapitel

**5. Kapitel**

_**Wie ein Vater**_

Harry schleppte sich durch den Garten der Weasleys, als er durch das Tor hinaus auf den kleinen Weg ging, sank er auf die Knie und übergab sich. Er schluchzte laut und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Noch nie, noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich so schlecht gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, er hatte fürchterliche Magenschmerzen, und ging gekrümmt ein paar Schritte weiter.

Er traute sich im Moment nicht zu apparieren, vermutlich würde er an etlichen Stellen gleichzeitig landen. Also humpelte er den Weg hinunter zu der kleinen Bushaltestelle und wartete auf den nächsten Bus, der nach London gehen sollte. Da er sich vor einigen Tagen mit Hermine in London zum Eis essen getroffen hatte, fand er auch noch ein wenig Muggelgeld in seiner Tasche.

Jeder Knochen tat ihm weh, doch was sollte es, er war schließlich selbst Schuld. Was hatte ihn nur dazu bewogen sich so vollaufen zulassen? Und dann auch noch zu fliegen?

Während er da saß und versuchte nicht an Ginny zu denken, hielt plötzlich ein Auto vor ihm. Es war ein lustiger, quietschblauer Renault Twingo. Harry schaute verwirrt drein, als Neville und Linda ausstiegen.

Neville kam zu Harry rüber und setzte sich stumm neben ihn auf die Bank, während Linda ans Auto gelehnt stehen blieb.

„Wartest du auch auf den Bus, Neville?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte in dem gleichen ironischen Tonfall wie Harry: „Ne, Harry, der kommt erst in zwei Stunden, das dauert mir zu lange. Ich bin mit dem Auto hier."

„Aha."

„Könntest bei uns mitfahren!"

„Sicher, das könnte ich."

„Also, kommst du dann?"

„Warum seid ihr hier?"

„Hermine hat uns eine Eule geschickt."

„So?"

„Jupp!"

„Und, was wollte sie?"

„Ach, so dies und das."

„Aha."

„Oh man, Harry! Nun steig ein und tu nicht so... so..."

„Unantastbar!", warf Linda ein.

Vorsichtig stand Harry auf, Neville und Linda warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu.

„War ne lange Nacht, was Harry?", warf Neville ein.

Harry brummte nur.

Neville überließ ihm den Beifahrer sitz und quetschte sich nach hinten.

„Wo soll es denn hingehen?", fragte Linda und ließ den Motor an.

„London. Hast du überhaupt einen Führerschein?"

„Jepp, bin vor drei Wochen 18 geworden und hab ihn pünktlich erhalten!"

Harry nickte, lehnte den Kopf an und schloss die Augen. Die vorbeirauschende Landschaft tat seinem angeschlagenem Kopf nicht gut.

Nach einer Weile, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, erreichten sie endlich London. Sein Magen rebellierte und er hatte Angst, dass er sich in Lindas neuem Auto übergeben würde.

„Grimmauld-Platz?"

„Ja!"

Als sie zwischen den Häusern mit den Nummern elf und dreizehn standen, legte Neville ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Können wir noch irgendwas für dich tun, Harry?"

„Nein, ich bin müde...ich will ein bisschen allein sein."

„Aber verkriech dich nicht, Harry. Versprochen? Wir sind da wenn du uns brauchst."

Harry nickte nur, winkte Linda zu und ging in Richtung Gebäude, welches grad erschienen war.

Leise öffnete er die Tür. Er hatte hier nach wie vor seine Zimmer, aber er hatte das Haus mehr oder weniger Remus und Tonks überlassen, da er die meiste Zeit sowieso im Fuchsbau war.

Er hoffte, keinem der Beiden zu begegnen, aber das war auch unwahrscheinlich. Tonks müsste im Aurorenbüro sein und Lupin war auch meist unterwegs.

Harry stolperte die Treppe hoch, was sich als gar nicht so einfach erwies, da er sein Knie nicht beugen konnte.

Oben angekommen humpelte er in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Da er trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen fror wickelte er sich in seine dicke Daunendecke. Wäre er nicht so erledigt, dann würde er jetzt sicher wahnsinnig werden. So aber schloss er die Augen und schlief augenblicklich ein.

Als er erwachte war es dunkel im Zimmer. Harry stand auf, er hatte Hunger und Durst, sein Mund war so trocken, dass seine Zunge an seinem Gaumen festklebte. Doch viel schlimmer noch war, dass er sich jetzt selber riechen konnte. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Er roch nach Alkohol und Erbrochenem. So schnell es sein geschundener Körper zu ließ, entledigte er sich seiner Klamotten und humpelte über den Flur in das Badezimmer.

„_Das Linda mich so überhaupt mitgenommen hat..."_, dachte er und betrachtete sich angewidert im Spiegel.

Sehnsüchtig schaute er zur Dusche, doch er musste erst die Bandage abwickeln, mit der Heiler Diggins sein Knie verbunden hatte. Aber komm mal mit einer schmerzenden Schulter, einem geprellten Rückrad an ein Knie, dass du nicht beugen kannst. Vor Wut warf Harry einen Zahnputzbecher gegen die Wand. Dann setzte er sich auf den Klodeckel und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und als Harry aufschaute streckte Remus den Kopf hinein.

„Harry? Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du hier bist? Ach du liebe Zeit, wie siehst du denn aus? Gab es Ärger im Ministerium?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hat Hermine dir also keine Eule geschickt?"

„Was? Warum sollte Hermine mir denn eine Eule schicken?"

„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Kannst du mir die Bandage abnehmen? Ich komme nicht ran."

Remus trat näher heran und beäugte Harry misstrauisch. „Hast du dich geprügelt? Du hast ja überall Kratzer und blaue Flecke!"

„Nein."

Remus fragte nicht weiter nach, sonder kniete sich vor Harry hin und begann vorsichtig den Verband zu lösen. Als er Harrys Knie sah zog er entsetzt die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ist eigentlich noch irgendetwas heil an dir?"

Harry über legte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Danke, Remus. Ich würde jetzt gern duschen."

„Klar! Hast du vielleicht Hunger? Dann mache ich dir was zu essen."

„Das wäre super."

Als Lupin gegangen war stellte Harry sich unter den heißen Wasserstrahl und genoss es.

Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften ging Harry zurück in sein Zimmer und holte eine frische Boxershorts aus dem Schrank. Dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte an die Wand.

Leise betrat Remus den Raum und stellte ein Tablett mit Broten auf den Tisch.

„Soll ich dein Bein wieder verbinden?"

„Das wäre gut. Tut so doch noch ziemlich weh."

Schweigend machte sich Lupin ans Werk, danach reichte er Harry eine Tasse Tee und holte die Brote rüber zum Bett.

„Leg dich lieber wieder hin, Harry. Du bist ganz blass um die Nase. Erzählst du mir was passiert ist? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Harry kroch weiter auf sein Bett und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Ach, nichts schlimmes, Charlie hat eine Flasche Feuerwhisky geschickt und...naja...es war wohl bisschen zu viel."

„Sicher, Harry, aber Feuerwhisky greift einen im Normalfall nicht an. Wer hat dich so zu gerichtet?"

„Niemand. In unseren Suffköppen kam uns die Idee, dass wir ja fliegen könnten. Irgendwann bin ich dann vom Besen gerutscht, durch Weasleys Pflaumenbaum gedonnert und auf dem Boden der Tatsachen gelandet. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes..."

Lupin lachte schallend. „Oh ja, so was haben Sirius und dein Vater auch schon gemacht. Nur ist es ein wenig glimpflicher ausgegangen."

Harry kaute lustlos auf seinem Wurstbrot herum.

„Ist sonst noch etwas passiert? So ein derber Kater und etliche Prellungen sind ja recht schmerzhaft, da kann einem das Lachen schon vergehen, aber du machst den Eindruck, als stünde uns eine Hungersnot bevor. Mindestens!"

Harry seufzte und schluckte schwer. „Ginny...sie hat...einen anderen..."

Remus riss die Augen weit auf. „Niemals, Harry, so ein Blödsinn. Sie ist vielleicht etwas sauer, weil ihr Jungs es ein wenig übertrieben habt, aber das gibt sich wieder!"

„Nein, Remus, es ist aus. Er ist Heiler im St. Mungos. Er bringt sie zum Lachen und...wie drückte sie sich aus...ach ja, er schleppt keine Altlasten mit sich herum."

„Bei Merlins Bart, Harry!"

„Schon gut, ich komme schon klar."

„Nichts ist gut, Harry, gar nichts." Er rutschte zu Harry auf das Bett und legte ihm väterlich den Arm um die Schulter.

„Sie will mich nicht mehr, Remus. Nach all dem, was wir erlebt haben. Sie liebt mich nicht mehr.", Harry schossen Tränen in die Augen.

„Schon gut, mein Junge."

„Sie war doch alles, wofür ich immer gekämpft habe. Ohne sie...wozu hat das dann alles einen Sinn gehabt? Ich wollte für sie ein bessere Welt...ich...es tut so weh, Remus!", Harry schluchzte völlig haltlos.

„Ich weiß, mein Sohn, ich weiß."

„Und er...er ist besser für sie als ich...er ist besser, weil er...weil er nie..weil..."

„Schscht, beruhige Dich, Harry, und hör mir zu. Niemand ist besser als du. du bist der beste Junge den ich je kennen gelernt habe. Er ist nur anders, nicht besser. Und das wird sie erkennen, früher oder später. Aber, Harry, bedenke auch, ihr seid so jung und vielleicht hat sie einfach Panik bekommen? Ein Strohfeuer, wie man so schön sagt." Remus strich Harry über die Haare und deckte ihn zu. „Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Morgen sieht es schon ganz anders aus, glaub mir. Wenn du möchtest, dann reden wir morgen noch mal. Aber jetzt schlaf."


	7. 6 Kapitel

lillith35: Schnell genug?? Ich mache fast alles um meine Leser glücklich zu machen. ;-)

**6. Kapitel**

_**Missstimung**_

Tonks kniete sich neben Harrys Bett auf den Boden. Er lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht zur Wand gedreht, sodass Tonks nicht erkennen konnte ob er wach war oder schlief. Sanft strich sie ihm über die Hand, welche neben seinem Kopf lag.

„Harry? Bist du wach?"

Langsam, ächzend drehte sich Harry um und rieb sich müde die Augen.

„Hi Tonks!", begrüßte er sie verschlafen.

„Hey, Kleiner, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Wollte nur sehen, ob du etwas brauchst."

„Kein Problem, ich war schon wach.", er gähnte herzhaft.

„Ich soll dich von den Kollegen und vom Chef grüßen. Du sollst dir frei nehmen, solange wie es nötig ist."

„Sie wissen es alle schon?"

„Sie wissen nur, dass du von Besen gefallen bist, Harry!"

Harry nickte.

„Soll ich dir Frühstück hoch bringen?"

„Nein, ich hab keinen Hunger, danke!"

„Gut, wenn du etwas brauchst...Remus ist in der Küche."

Am Fuß der Treppe stand Lupin und schaute ungeduldig zu Tonks hinauf.

„Und? Was sagt er?"

Tonks nahm Remus Arm, zog ihn in die Küche und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür.

„Er will nichts essen, aber das ist nur verständlich."

„Wie geht's ihm, will er reden? Was hat er gesagt?"

„Remus, du nervst. Wenn er mit jemandem reden will wird er sich melden und wenn er Hunger hat, dann wird er sich auch melden! Ich muss los."

Mit diesen Worten warf Tonks ihm eine Kusshand zu und verschwand.

Remus setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und las, mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, den Tagespropheten.

„Remus? Bist du da?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Kamin.

Lupin war auf gestanden. „Molly?"

„Ja, ich bin es.", Mrs. Weasleys Gesicht lugte aus den Flammen, sie sah besorgt aus. „Wie geht es Harry?"

„Wie soll es ihm schon gehen?", antwortete Remus eine Spur zu unfreundlich und seufzte. „Entschuldige, Molly. Es wird schon wieder, denke ich. Wie geht es Ginny?"

„Sie hat die ganze Nacht geweint, aber heute morgen ist sie pünktlich ins St. Mungos appariert. Die Arbeit wird sie sicher ablenken."

Remus schnaubte verächtlich. „Entweder das, oder sie lässt sich trösten!"

„Lupin! Das Mädchen ist ganz verwirrt. Du tust ihr Unrecht!"

„Ja, Molly, vielleicht tue ich das, aber Harry ist schon gestraft genug. Hat er denn kein Recht darauf, glücklich zu sein?"

„Natürlich hat er das, aber auch für Ginny ist dies die erste wirklich unbeschwerte Zeit. Sie will doch nur die Welt entdecken!"

„Oh ja, und die verschiedenen Betten, die es in dieser Welt gibt.", rutschte es Remus heraus.

„Sprich nicht so über meine Tochter!"

„Nein? Dann sollte sie sich dementsprechend benehmen. Harry leidet, er liegt in seinem Bett, er ist verletzt..."

„Woran er selbst nicht ganz unschuldig ist!"

„Ich spreche nicht nur über seine Prellungen, Molly! Er denkt, er wäre nicht gut genug und..."

„Ach wie schön, ihr redet über mich?", Harry hatte unbemerkt die Küche betreten.

„Oh, Harry...", stammelte Remus.

„Was? Ist Harry bei dir? Der Junge soll doch im Bett bleiben!", schrillte Mollys Stimme durch die Küche.

„Harry, du solltest doch im Bett bleiben!", wiederholte Remus verlegen.

„Ich hab gehört, was sie gesagt hat!", brummte er und brühte sich einen Tee auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder verschwunden, dann könnt ihr ungestört weiter streiten."

„Aber, Junge, nun sei doch nicht albern..."

Die Tür ging auf und Hermine stand in der Küche.

„Harry? Du sollst doch im Bett bleiben hat Heiler Dig..."

„Habt ihr sie eigentlich noch alle?", fauchte Harry und humpelte so schnell er konnte an Hermine vorbei, raus aus der Küche. Nicht ohne die Tür hinter sich zu zuknallen.

Hermine schaute verwirrt zu Remus.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

„Gar nichts. Hallo Hermine, ich habe Molly nur grad erklärt, was ich über Ginnys Verhalten denke."

„Du hast behauptet meine Tochter würde..."

Eilends verlies Hermine die Küche und holte Harry auf der Treppe ein, der grade fluchte, weil ihm etwas von dem heißen Tee über die Hände geschwappt war.

„Komm, gib mir die Tasse."

Harry nickte dankbar.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und trank einen kleinen Schluck des heißen Getränks. Hermine hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und schaute ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, bis er aufsah.

„Ist irgendetwas, Hermine?"

„Oh Harry, ich..."

„Hör auf damit!", unterbrach er sie schroff.

„Womit soll ich aufhören?"

„Mich so anzusehen. Neville und Linda haben auch so geguckt. Es ist doch niemand gestorben, oder?"

Hermine stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Naja, Ron hatte mir ja schon gesagt, dass du dich so verkriechen würdest und das mit dir nicht zu reden sein wird."

„Aha! Und wie kommt Ron darauf?"

„Weil du immer so bist, wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert ist. Du lässt keinen mehr an dich ran und behandelst alle, die es gut mit dir meinen, wie den letzten Dreck!"

„Wenn ich so ätzend bin, dann kannst du ja gehen!"

„Siehst du, genau das meine ich.", Hermine seufzte.

„Ja, vielleicht will ich jetzt jemanden anschreien und da du grade da bist, fange ich halt gleich mit dir an!", Harry brüllte so, dass Hermine erschrocken zusammen zuckte. „Du hast es gewusst, oder? Du hast es gewusst und mich ins offene Messer laufen lassen. Und jetzt verrate mir mal, warum ich nicht brüllen soll!"

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst!", schrie Hermine zurück. „Ich habe nur das gesehen, was du auch gesehen hast. Du ahntest es genauso wie ich, sonst wärst du in den letzten Tagen nicht mit diesem miesepetrigem Gesicht rum gelaufen und hättest nicht so viel getrunken an dem Abend!"

„Ich hätte auch einfach aus Spaß an der Freude saufen können!"

„Ja, hättest du, aber du tust sowas nicht. Das passt eher zu Ron und den Zwillingen!"

„Vielleicht habe ich ja neue Vorlieben!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und sprach nun leiser. „Nein, Harry, du hast keine neuen Vorlieben." Schweigend setzte sie sich wieder zu Harry auf das Bett. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte auf einen Punkt an der Wand.

„Kannst du bitte gehen, Hermine?"

„Ach, Harry, du kannst doch nicht..."

„Bitte, lass mich allein!"

„Gut, wenn du willst.", Hermine küsste Harry auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry seufzte und pflegelte sich wieder auf sein Bett, das Gesicht im Kopfkissen begraben stieß er einen derben Fluch aus. Er zog die Hand zurück, als seine Finger einen kleinen, kalten Gegenstand berührt hatten. Er hatte den Ring ganz vergessen. Steif richtete Harry sich auf und betrachtete das kleine Schmuckstück, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.

„Herrgott noch mal, kann man denn hier nicht einmal seine Ruhe haben?", rief Harry, doch der Besucher ließ sich nicht abschrecken. Remus betrat den Raum ohne zu zögern.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, was los ist. Hermine ist aus dem Haus gerauscht als wäre Voldemort persönlich hinter ihr her."

„Dann hatte sie es wohl eilig.", brummte Harry und drehte den kleinen Ring zwischen seinen Fingern. Remus setzte sich neben ihn.

„Was ist das denn für ein hübsches Ding?"

Harry schnaubte, seine Mine verdunkelte sich. „Ich hab es in Godrics Hollow gefunden, in meinem alten Kinderzimmer. Der Gravur nach zu urteilen, könnte es der Ehering meine Mum gewesen sein. Ich hatte vor ihn Ginny zu schenken."

„Ach? Lass mal sehen!", interessiert beäugte Lupin den zarten Goldring. „Stimmt, Harry, es war der Ehering deiner Mutter. Eine schöne Idee, ihn Ginny zu schenken."

„Ja, es wäre eine schöne Idee gewesen. Ich hab sie fragen wollen, ob sie meine Frau werden will. Aber nun ja, das hätte sich wohl erledigt!"


	8. 7 Kapitel

**7. Kapitel**

**_Wehe, wenn man sie loslässt..._**

Gedankenverloren sortierte Ginny kleine Glasfläschchen, mit verschiedenen Arzneien, in ein Regal. Sie hätte es Zuhause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, sie war froh im St. Mungo einen Zufluchtsort zu haben.

Ständig diese anschuldigenden Blicke ihrer Brüder, Hermine, die halbherzig versuchte sie zu trösten. Das war einfach zuviel.

Sie hatte Harry nicht betrogen, sie hatte nur plötzlich entdeckt, dass es auch noch etwas anderes gibt. Sie war achtzehn Jahre alt, da konnte man sich doch nicht für immer an einen und den selben Menschen binden. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie Harry nicht mehr liebte, aber sie...Ach, sie wusste auch nicht was los war. Sie konnte sich auch nicht erklären, warum Paul so eine große Anziehungskraft auf sie ausübte. Ja, sicher, er war groß und gutaussehend, aber es verband sie nichts. Mit Harry verband sie soviel, sie hatten soviel miteinander durch gemacht und sich immer aufeinander verlassen können.

Paul, ja, er war humorvoll, intelligent und so zuvorkommend, es ist ja nicht so, dass Harry nicht auch all diese Vorzüge gehabt hätte, doch... Vielleicht stimmte ein Teil von dem, was Harry gesagt hatte, vielleicht genoss sie es, bei Paul einfach mal eine andere Seite des Lebens kennen zulernen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Paul noch einige Geheimnisse barg. Harry war für sie wie ein offenes Buch, er konnte sie nicht mehr überraschen, doch andererseits bot er ihr Sicherheit. Eben weil es kaum mehr Überraschungen gab. Aber was wollte sie in ihrem Alter mit Sicherheit? Sie wollte leben, wollte es endlich mal so richtig krachen lassen. Mit dem vernünftigen Harry an ihrer Seite war das nahezu unmöglich.

„Verdammt noch mal! Welcher Intelligenzbolzen hat den Alraunensaft zu dem Teufelskrallenextrakt gestellt!"

Eine wütende Stimme weckte Ginny aus ihren Gedanken, sie fuhr herum und sah sich Paul gegenüber.

„Oh, das war wohl ich, ich habe nicht richtig aufgepasst. Es tut mir leid!"

„Ginny?", sofort wurden seine Gesichtszüge weicher. „Von dir hätte ich das nicht erwartet."

Sie wurde rot im Gesicht und schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Hey, kleine Hexe, ist doch nicht so wild, ich habe es ja noch rechtzeitig bemerkt!"

Ginny schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen, Paul, das war unverantwortlich von mir!"

„Das kann jedem mal passieren, mach dir keine Gedanken!", er betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Wie geht es deinem Freund? Hat er sich von seinem Sturzflug erholt?"

Ginny errötete noch mehr. „Ich...ähm...ich bin mir nicht sicher...ich...wir...wir haben uns getrennt."

„Oh...", ein freudiges blitzen erreichte Pauls Augen. „Das tut mir leid, Ginny. War es sehr schlimm?"

Ginny funkelte ihn böse an und ballte die Fäuste. „Er...er war so...so...verständnisvoll. Oh, Paul, hätte er mich nicht anschreien können oder Sachen durch die Gegend werfen oder so? Hätte er nicht losziehen können um sich mit dir zu duellieren?" Ginny verstummte und wünschte sich ein Erdloch, in das sie sich verkriechen könnte. Wie hatte ihr das nur rausrutschen können?

„Warum hätte er sich mit mir duellieren sollen, Ginny?", verschmitzt grinste der junge Heiler sie an.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, es war nur so gesagt... ich meine nicht..."

Paul stand nun ganz dicht vor ihr und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, kleine Hexe. Vielleicht sollten wir nach der Arbeit etwas zusammen trinken gehen?"

Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer und sie nickte verschämt lächelnd.

„Gut, dann hole ich dich ab, aber vorher...", er beugte sich zu Ginny hinunter und hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Beflügelt machte Ginny sich ans Werk. Die trüben Gedanken waren wie weggewischt. Harry würde sich schon irgendwo trösten lassen, das ging sie nichts mehr an und ihre Brüder, tja, sollten die sich doch auf Harrys Seite schlagen. Das war ihr im Moment alles herzlich egal.

Sie hatte sich auf den Weg zur Station für allgemeine Fluchschäden gemacht, um dort einen Verband zu erneuern.

Sie summte eine fröhliche Melodie, während sie den großen Krankensaal betrat und wurde von den dort untergebrachten, männlichen Patienten freudig begrüßt.

„Ach, unser Sonnenschein ist wieder da!"

„Miss Ginny, ich glaube mein Verband müsste erneuert werden!", rief ihr schelmisch ein älterer Herr zu, der auf dem Bauch in seinem Bett lag.

„Ich denke nicht, Mr. Hopkins, ihr Allerwertester war gestern schon dran!", erwiderte Ginny, nicht minder schelmisch.

„Richtig so, junge Dame, bieten sie dem ollen Schwerenöter nur ordentlich Paroli!"

„Wer von uns ist denn der Glückliche?"

„Lassen sie mich mal einen Blick auf die Krankenakte werfen.", mit gespieltem Ernst las Ginny in der Mappe, die sie bei sich trug. „Oh je, Mr. Jingles, würden sie die Güte besitzen und mich an ihrem Kummer teilhaben lassen?"

„Natürlich, für meine Lieblingsheilerin tue ich fast alles. Mein Brustverband ist gerutscht, aber das war ja zu erwarten. Da sie gestern ja nicht zum Dienst erschienen sind,", er zog tadelnd eine Augenbraue hoch, „hat Madam Middleton sich an mir zu schaffen gemacht." Er zwinkerte Ginny fröhlich zu. „Sie ist ein wahrer Drache, Miss Ginny, ihre zarten Hände sind nichts im vergleich zu den Klauen dieser...dieser..."

„Mr. Jingles! Ich muss doch sehr bitten! Madam Middleton ist eine sehr nette Frau und, was sie viel mehr interessieren sollte, eine sehr erfahrene Heilerin!"

„Lassen sie sich nichts erzählen, Mädchen, er hat den Verband selbst gelöst, nur damit sie uns in diesen schrecklichen Tagen ein wenig erheitern."

Ginny ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Ich kann beim besten Willen nichts schreckliches an ihrem Aufenthalt in unserem bescheidenem Haus finden, meine Herren! Es scheint ihnen ausgesprochen gut zu gehen." Grinsend stibitzte sie sich eine Lakritzstange von Nachttisch ihres Patienten.

So ging ihr Arbeitstag hin und als sie umgezogen und geduscht den Flur Richtung Ausgang entlang ging, hatte sie eine Unmenge an Schmetterlingen im Bauch.

Paul wartete nicht minder nervös am Tresen der Empfangsdame auf sie und schaute ihr lächelnd entgegen.

„Da ist ja meine kleine Lieblingshexe. Worauf hast du Lust? Essen? Tanzen? Reden?", begrüßte er sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und führte sie aus dem Gebäude.

„Tanzen! Unbedingt, du musst mir die angesagtesten Clubs zeigen, ich will tanzen bis meine Beine mich nicht mehr tragen!"

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!"

Sie zogen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden von einem Club in den nächsten. Als der Himmel langsam heller wurde, befand Paul, dass es für diese Nacht reichte und brachte Ginny nach Hause.

„Wann sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte er, als sie engumschlungen im Garten des Fuchsbaues standen.

„Wann immer du willst!", antwortete Ginny lächelnd.

„Wenn es danach ginge, dann würde ich dich gar nicht mehr gehen lassen, kleine Hexe!", mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie lange und gründlich. Er unterbrach kurz und schaute ihr in fest in die Augen.

„Oh Ginny, vielleicht sollten wir das hier nicht tun, du bist so jung..."

„Nicht reden, Paul, nicht reden...", flüsterte Ginny und hob ihre Lippen an seinen Mund.

Leidenschaftlich zog der ältere Mann sie näher zu sich heran. Seine Hände schienen überall zu sein und Ginny stöhnte leise auf, als er begann, durch den Stoff ihrer Bluse, ihre Brüste zu streicheln.

„Oh Merlin, du machst mich wahnsinnig, kleine Hexe.", keuchte Paul auf und presste sich dichter an Ginny heran. Deutlich spürte Ginny seine Erektion und ließ eine Hand seine Brust hinab gleiten. Paul stöhnte begierig auf und küsste sie hart und fordernd, wie Ginny es bei Harry noch nie erlebt hatte. Harry war immer vorsichtig und sanft gewesen, Paul hingegen...

Langsam tastete sie sich vor, bis zu seinem Schritt und begann er zögernd, dann immer kräftiger, seinen Penis durch die Hose zu massieren.

Paul hatte den Kopf an Ginnys Schulter gelehnt und genoss die Berührungen der jungen Frau.

Ein wenig grob fing er an ihre Brüste zu kneten und Ginny entfuhr ein unterdrückter Laut.

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht! Das ist ja wohl das Letzte!"

Ginny und Paul fuhren auseinander und schauten sich um. In der Eingangstür stand Ron und funkelte sie böse an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte: „Sieh zu, dass du reinkommst, Mum ist grad aufgestanden!"

„Ich gehe besser.", flüsterte Paul und apparierte.

„Ron!", keifte Ginny. „Das hast du ja super hingekriegt!"

„Was? Was habe ich denn gemacht? Ich muss zur Arbeit, verlasse nichts ahnend das Haus und da steht meine kleine Schwester im Garten und knutscht mit einem uraltem Kerl!"

„Was geht dich das an?"

„Zum einen, ist Harry mein bester Freund und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als dich einen Tag nach eurer Trennung in die Arme eines anderen zu werfen und zum anderen...der Kerl könnte dein Vater sein!"

„Ach, du kannst mich mal. Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Ginny an ihm vorbei und verschwand im Haus.


	9. 8 Kapitel

Ihr erlebt hier und jetzt eine Premiere!! Ganz gegen die Einwände meines Betas habe ich dieses Kapitel nur recht unwesentlich "entschärft". Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir in Euren Reviews mitteilen könntet ob es zu heftig ist, oder noch im akzeptablen Bereich!! Bella

**8. Kapitel**

_**Tausend mal berührt...**_

Harry saß auf der Fensterbank in seinem Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz und schaute in die aufgehende Sonne. Er hatte in der Nacht kaum geschlafen, seine Gedanken kreisten um Ginny. Immer wieder stellte er sich vor, wie sie in den Armen des anderen lag und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Harry fühlte sich so hilflos.

Es klopfte leise an seiner Zimmertür und er drehte sich verwundert um.

„Hermine? Was machst du denn hier? Um diese Uhrzeit?"

„Ich... ach, ich wusste nicht so recht wohin...", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Fensterbank.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?", wollte Harry irritiert wissen.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute mit starrem Blick aus dem Fenster.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend neben einander und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Als Harry sah, dass Tränen in den Augen seiner besten Freundin aufblitzten, legte er vorsichtig seine Hand auf die ihre.

„Nun sag schon, Mine, was ist los mit Dir?"

„Du... Du hast doch deine eigenen Sorgen, viel größere als ich und ...", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich die Augen.

„Aber ich bin trotz allem dein Freund und wenn es dir schlecht geht, dann bin ich für dich da. Lass uns doch heraus finden, ob deine Sorgen weniger gewichtig sind als meine."

Aufmunternd drückte er ihr Hand.

„Ach, es ist wegen Ron, er will, dass ich mich endlich entscheide...und er hat ja recht, aber ich weiß einfach nicht..."

„Dass du dich entscheidest? Zwischen ihm und Viktor?"

„Ja, aber, dass ist nicht so einfach. Viktor ist...ich meine, wenn wir zusammen sind...er ist so männlich und irgendwie viel erwachsener als Ron. Wir reden soviel, über die wirklich wichtigen Dinge. Ron aber, ja, Ron bringt mich zum Lachen, doch manchmal ist er so kindisch... es hört sich jetzt vielleicht böser an, als ich es meine, aber er wirkt häufig so oberflächlich."

„Ron oberflächlich?"

„Ach Harry, du weißt was ich meine, klar kann man sich auch mit ihm über wirklich ernsthafte Dinge unterhalten, aber... Er führt so ein Lodderleben, er geht nach der Arbeit mit seinen Kollegen regelmäßig in den Pub, trinkt dort Alkohol und scheint sich nie über die Zukunft und das was er aus seinem Leben machen will nachzudenken."

„Ach Minchen.", Harry legte seiner Freundin den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie näher an sich heran. „Wann, wenn nicht jetzt, sollte er denn deiner Meinung nach sein Leben genießen? Jeder von uns kennt auch die andere Seite, das Kämpfen. Wir haben doch für unsere Freiheit gekämpft, Hermine, und jeder von uns hat ein recht darauf sie auf seine Weise zu genießen. Ron möchte jetzt einfach in den Tag hinein leben und sich keine Gedanken um Morgen machen. Das ist doch verständlich, oder?"

„Sicher, Harry, aber du weißt doch..."

„Dass du geregelte Wege liebst?", Harry lachte leise auf und Hermine knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Autsch!"

„Oh, tut mir leid. Habe ich dir weh getan?"

„Nein, nein. Es ist nur... Versuch es doch auch mal, mach etwas Verrücktes. Einfach so, Hermine, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken."

„Ich soll was?", Hermine hatte sich blitzartig zu Harry umgedreht, ihr Gesicht war jetzt sehr nah an dem seinen. Er lachte leise auf.

„Soll ich dir dabei helfen, Mine?", fragte Harry mit leiser, rauer Stimme.

„Harry, was meinst du dam...", sie verstummte, als sie Harrys Hand spürte, die sich langsam unter den Stoff ihres T-Shirts schob.

„Lass und was verrücktes tun, Mine.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und begann sanft sie am Hals zu küssen.

„Harry, das ist doch...", er brachte sie zum Schweigen, in dem er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen strich. Mit großen Augen starrte Hermine ihren Gegenüber an, fast so, als hätte sie ihn in diesem Augenblick das erste Mal in ihrem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen.

Harry beugte sich vor um Hermine zu küssen. Sie jedoch presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen. Er brummte leise, als er es bemerkte, bedeckte ihren Mund trotzdem mit zarten, kleinen Küssen. Nach einiger Zeit entspannte Hermine sich deutlich, erwiderte jedoch keinen Kuss.

Harry sah auf, ein Blitzen erreichte seine Augen, als er sah, dass Hermine ihre Augen geschlossen hielt und leicht die Lippen öffnete, als würde sie seinen Mund sehnsüchtig erwarten.

Er zog ihre Hand hinauf zu seinem Mund, küsste jeden einzelnen ihrer schlanken Finger und die Handfläche. Er spürte unter seiner Hand, wie Hermines Puls schneller wurde und küsste die kleine, pulsierende Stelle an ihrem Handgelenk. Sanft streichelte er mit der anderen Hand über ihre Taille, als Hermine plötzlich die Augen öffnete und zurückwich.

„Harry, wir dürfen das nicht tun!"

Harry grinste, in ihm wuchs das Verlangen und er wollte nicht kampflos aufgeben. Er wollte sie spüren, schmecken. Er wollte, dass sie sich ihm hingab, er wollte spüren, wie sich ihr Körper an den Seinen schmiegte.

„Wir dürfen alles, meine Schöne.", antwortete Harry leise lächelnd und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand. Langsam, bereit ihre Hand loszulassen, wenn es ihr doch zu weit gehen würde, führte er ihre Hand an seinen Körper und legte sie auf seinen Schritt. Dann beugte er sich vor und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Spürst du es, Hermine? Wir könnten dich brauchen..."

Eine zarte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen, doch ihre Hand lag nach wie vor auf dem Jeansstoff seiner Hose.

Harry ließ seine Hand hinab gleiten, er strich in kleinen Kreisen über ihr Dekolletee, abwärts auf ihr Brüste zu. Er beobachtete wie sich ihres Brust hob und senkte, spürte ihr Herz hart gegen seine Hand schlagen. Er war sich dem sanften Druck ihrer Hand an seiner Erektion sehr bewusst und genoss das Gefühl. Zärtlich strich er über Hermines Brüste, zeichnete achten mit seiner Hand.

Hermine erschauderte, ein leichtes Kribbeln setzte in ihrem Unterleib ein und breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Sie folgte mit dem Blick ihrer Hand, die nach wie vor ruhig in Harrys Schritt lag. Fasziniert betrachtete sie die harte Beule in seiner Hose. Langsam, ganz sachte, begann sie ihre Finger zu bewegen, _ihn_ zu ertasten.

Harry ließ seine Hand auf Hermines Brust ruhen und senkte den Blick. Lächelnd beobachtete er ihre Hand, die mit sanftem Druck über seine Erektion glitt, als würde sie erfahren wollen, wie groß sein bestes Stück war. Als sie anfing, ihn mit kräftigeren Bewegungen zu massieren, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte genüsslich auf.

Als ihre Hände alles erforscht hatten, was es durch den Stoff der Hose zu entdecken gab, öffnete Hermine mit der zweiten Hand Knopf und Reißverschluss, ohne dabei aufzuhören ihn an der empfindlichen Stelle zu massieren. Vorsichtig schob sie ihre Hand in seine Hose und ließ sie dort ruhig liegen. Jetzt trennte sie nur noch der dünne Stoff seiner Boxershorts.

Harrys Herz begann zu rasen, am liebsten hätte er sie auf der Stelle hart und begierig genommen, doch er wollte sich beherrschen, den Moment hinauszögern. Er legte eine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf und zog sie zu sich. Leidenschaftlich küsste er sie auf ihren Mund, begierig wurde seiner Zunge Einlass gewährt. Ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander, erforschten sich gegenseitig, schmeckten sich und zogen sich zurück. Unterdessen griff Harry wieder nach ihrer Brust, knetete sie immer fordernder. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, sein Herz raste.

Hermines Hand in seiner Hose passte sich dem Kneten an ihrer Brust an, immer härter fasste sie zu und genoss sein Stöhnen. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich am Schaft seines Schwanzes hinab und spürte seine Hoden zwischen ihren Finger. Vorsichtig massierte sie auch diese, woraufhin er aufhörte sie zu küssen und seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter sinken ließ.

„Oh Mine, ist das geil...", raunte er atemlos, bevor er aufsprang und auch Hermine auf die Füße zog. Er schlang die Arme um sie, küsste sie erneut leidenschaftlich und schob sie in Richtung Bett. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zog er ihr das T-Shirt aus und betrachtete ihre Brüste.

„Sie sind so groß, Hermine. So wunderschön."

Hermine schob seine Hose über seinen Hintern und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspritzen am Bund seiner Boxershorts entlang. Sie spürte wie sich unter dieser Berührung Harrys Bauchmuskeln zusammenzogen und lächelte. Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor und biss ihm zart und fordernd zugleich durch das T-Shirt in eine Brustwarze, woraufhin er leise aufschrie. Dann befreite sie Harrys Schwanz aus der engen Hose und strich mit sanften Bewegungen an ihm entlang.

„Auch nicht schlecht, Mr. Potter.", erwiderte sie grinsend und stieß Harry aufs Bett. Er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und schaute erwartungsvoll zu ihr herüber.

Hermine ließ sich zwischen seinen Beinen auf die Knie fallen und nahm Harrys Schwanz in eine Hand. Die andere Hand schob sie unter seine kleinen, festen Hoden und hob sie ein wenig an. Harry stöhnte lustvoll auf. Dann senkte sie den Kopf und strich mit der Zunge über seine Bälle, während sie mit der anderen Hand seinen Schwanz bearbeitete. Er keuchte und spannte seine Muskeln an. Vorsichtig biss sie in die empfindliche Haut seiner Kronjuwelen und saugte dann sanft daran.

Harrys Körper glänzte vor Schweiß und sie spürte, wie sein Schwanz langsam anfing zu pulsieren. Sie ließ von ihm ab und zog sich selbst nun die Hose aus. „Du wirst doch wohl auf mich warten!", tadelte sie Harry leise, der mit geschlossenen Augen dalag und versuche, einen vorschnellen Orgasmus zu unterdrücken.

Harry setzte sich auf und streifte sich sein T-Shirt ab. Hermine hatte sich hinter ihn gekniet und küsste seinen muskulösen Rücken. Sie schlang die Hände um ihn herum und ließ sie über seine Brust und seinen Bauch gleiten. Harry hielt ihre Hände fest, bevor sie sein bestes Stück erreichen konnten und küsste sie. Dann drehte er sich zu Hermine um und zog sie in seine Arme. Er strich an ihrer Taille entlang, über ihren flachen Bauch bis hin zu ihrer Scham, sie keuchte leise auf, als er sanft mit einem Finger über ihre Klitoris strich. Er stöhnte lustvoll, als er spürte wie herrlich feucht sie war. Vorsichtig ließ er einen Finger in ihre Scheide gleiten, während er mit seinem Daumen weiterhin ihre empfindlichste Stelle massierte, sie stöhnte, wand sich in seinem Armen und biss ihm in die Schulter.

Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und zog sie weg von ihrer Scham. Bestimmend zog sie Harry über sich und griff hinunter nach seinem Schwanz. Fordernd dirigierte sie ihn vor ihre nasse Höhle und hob das Becken an. Er glitt drängend in sie ein, rhythmisch bewegten sie sich erst langsam, dann immer schneller und härter. Sie keuchten, stöhnten, schrien leise auf, streichelten sich an allen erreichbaren Stellen, küssten sich grob und leidenschaftlich. Hermine kratzte über Harrys Rücken, er biss sie in die Brust.

Sie warf sich ihm entgegen, er spürte, wie sie zu zucken begann, wie sich ihre Muskeln verspannten und keuchte auf, als sie mit einen kehligen, ungewohnten Laut zum Höhepunkt kam. Er stieß zu, immer heftiger, bis er seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter legte und seinen Schritt gegen ihr Becken presste, bis sie spürte, wie er in ihr pulsierte und sich ergoss.

Er blieb auf ihr liegen, schwer atmend, seine Muskeln zuckten und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Hermine strich ihm über das Haar und streichelte sanft seinen Rücken.

„Harry?", flüsterte sie und schloss die Arme um ihn.

Sein Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt und er klammerte sich an Hermine, wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Harry? Schscht...alles ist gut."

Er weinte in ihren Armen wie ein Kind und Hermine wusste nichts besseres, als ihn zu halten, ihn zu streicheln und beruhigende Worte zu murmeln.

Er richtete sich auf und schaute sie mit tränennassem Gesicht an.

„Hermine, was haben wir getan? Das hätten wir nicht...Nun habe ich sie für immer verloren. Ich habe Ginny verloren.".

Erneut fing er an zu weinen und Hermine zog ihn in ihre Arme.

„Harry, wir haben nichts verbotenes gemacht. Sie wollte frei sein, um zu einem anderen zu gehen. Sie kann dir keinen Vorwurf machen.", Hermine hangelte sich aus dem Bett heraus und fischte nach ihrem T-Shirt. Langsam schob sie Harry zur Seite und zog sich Unterwäsche und T-Shirt an. Danach kuschelte sie sich an ihren besten Freund und zog die Bettdecke über sie beide.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte dich nicht drängen sollen mit mir... Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist.", stammelte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

„Schon gut, Harry, ich wollte es doch genauso wie du. Und es war schön, oder nicht?"

„Ja, verdammt, Hermine, es war schön."

Hermine nahm Harrys Hand und wischte ihm die Tränen vom Gesicht.


	10. 9 Kapitel

**9. Kapitel**

_**Gefühlschaos**_

Gedankenverloren sortierte Hermine Bücher in die endlosen Regale der Bibliothek ein. Um sich während ihrem Studium ein wenig Geld zu verdienen, hatte sie einen Job in einer umfangreichen Privatbibliothek eines reichen Londoner Bankiers angenommen. Dort war es ihre Aufgabe, die Bestände zu katalogisieren und neue Bücher, auf Wunsch ihres Arbeitgebers hin, nach zu kaufen. Die Arbeit machte ihr viel Spaß, sie liebte die schweren, alten Bücher, sie mochte es wie sie rochen, wie sich die samtigen Blätter zwischen ihren Finger anfühlten.

Doch heute war sie nicht recht bei der Sache. Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu dem Morgen vor zwei Tagen zurück, als sie bei Harry war. Sie hatten mit einander geschlafen, so leidenschaftlich und atemberaubend, dass allein die Erinnerung daran ihre Sinne benebelte.

Doch, sie war sich bewusst, dass es für Harry immer nur Ginny geben würde. Und für sie? Wen würde es für sie geben? Victor Krum? Ronald Weasley? Ihr Herz schlug für beide Männer, so verschieden sie auch waren. Vielleicht konnte zwischen Ron und ihr keine Beziehung funktionieren. Sie kannten sich schon so lange, sie waren in jungen Jahren wie Geschwister gewesen. Würde je eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung daraus werden können? Aber andererseits, auch Harry war wie ein Bruder für sie und dennoch...

Ja, Victor, so geheimnisvoll, so stark und manchmal auch so verletzlich. Er wirkte eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft auf sie aus. Er wirkte immer ein wenig gefährlich und düster.

Als sie glaubte, dass Ron tot sei, da war sie sich sicher, dass nur er, Ron, für sie als Partner in Frage käme. Sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst. Als er dann wie durch ein Wunder wieder zurück kam, da schien alles perfekt. Sie hatten sich leidenschaftlich geküsst und die folgenden Tage und Nächte miteinander verbracht. Doch dann erschien wieder Victor auf der Bildfläche, der nicht gewillt war, sie einfach so einem anderen zu überlassen. Hermine war so verwirrt, dass sie ihre aufkeimende Beziehung zu Ron beendet hatte. Seitdem war es ein regelrechtes Spießrutenlaufen geworden. Victor drängte sie nie zu einer Entscheidung, er brachte ihr kleine Geschenke mit, überraschte sie mit Blumen, machte tolle Ausflüge mit ihr. Ron hingegen, zu Anfang hatte er ihr auch kleine Geschenke gemacht, doch nach und nach gab er sich immer weniger Mühe ihr Herz zu erobern. Er wurde grob und ungeduldig, hatte häufig schlechte Laune und immer öfter kam es vor, dass er betrunken an ihrer Tür klingelte und ihr ein Ultimatum nach dem anderen stellte. Er machte auch keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sich regelmäßig mit verschiedenen anderen Frauen traf.

Hermine strich mit zarten Finger über den Einband eines Buches und seufzte. Sie hatte es doch nicht anders verdient, sie hielt ihn hin, ließ ihn zappeln und erwartete dennoch seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Zu guter Letzt hatte sie auch noch mit seinem besten Freund geschlafen, was die Situation auch nicht besser machte.

Ja, überhaupt, was spukte Harry ihr jetzt eigentlich auch noch in ihrem Kopf herum? War es nicht alles schon kompliziert genug? Das Schlimme war ja gar nicht der Sex mit ihm, es war nur so, dass sie immer häufiger an ihn dachte und sogar von ihm träumte. Harry war bislang immer nur ein guter Freund gewesen, es hatte zwischen ihnen beiden noch nie so eine Spannung gegeben, wie zwischen Ron und ihr. Was spielten ausgerechnet jetzt ihr Gefühle verrückt?

Hermine horchte auf, als sie hinter sich zögernde Schritte vernahm. Sie trat zwischen den massiven Bücherregalen heraus und schaute den Gang entlang. Sie lächelte, als sie sah, wer sie dort besuchte.

„Hallo Victor, mit dir hätte ich ja nun gar nicht gerechnet. Sagtest du nicht, dass du heute lange arbeiten würdest?"

„Hallo Hermine, ich habe mir den Nachmittag frei genommen. Harry kam heute wieder ins Büro und hat angeboten, meine Schreibtischarbeit zu übernehmen. So konnte ich eher gehen. Ich wollte dir etwas zeigen.", er hatte sanft ihre Hand in die Seine genommen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

„Was willst du mir denn zeigen, Victor?"

„Es ist eine Überraschung, hast du Zeit mit mir zu kommen?"

„Ja, ich bin hier soweit fertig, allerdings muss ich noch eine Hausarbeit erledigen, die ich in zwei Tagen abgeben muss."

„Ist es sehr wichtig? Dann verschieben wir die Überraschung einfach."

Hermine grinste ein wenig verlegen. „Nein, so wichtig ist das auch nicht." Sie musste sich von ihrem Gefühlschaos ablenken, dass ging am besten in Victors Gegenwart.

Krum legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Erstaunt schaute Hermine zu ihm auf, doch ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie beide an einen anderen Ort appariert.

Blinzelnd schaute Hermine sich um, es war windig und es regnete stark. Sie standen auf einem kleinen, von Bäumen gesäumten Weg. Victor griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich, den Weg hinunter.

„Es ist gleich da vorn, nur ein kleines Stück."

Sie folgte ihm und fragte sich, was es denn nur sein könnte. Die Bäume lichteten sich und der Weg wurde breiter. Sie lächelte, als sie erkannte wo sie waren.

„Victor, aber..."

„Scht, sei ganz leise, schau nur, dort drüben."

Er war mit ihr in den Londoner Zoo appariert und nun standen sie vor dem Gehege der Eisbären.

„Schau nur, es ist grad erst geboren, ich habe davon in der Zeitung gelesen und wollte es dir unbedingt zeigen.", Victor war hinter sie getreten und hatte die Arme um sie geschlossen.

„Ein Eisbär-Baby. Victor, wie niedlich es ist."

Der winzige Eisbär tollte neben seiner Mutter umher, mit tapsigen Schritten lief er vor ihr hin und her. Nach einem waghalsigen Sprung von einem Baumstamm wäre es um ein Haar gestürzt, doch die kräftigen Pranken seiner Mutter fingen ihn auf.

Hermine beobachtete das kleine Geschöpf mit einem seligen Lächeln. Der Regen lief ihnen über die Gesichter, ihre Kleider waren völlig durchnässt, doch sie bemerkten es gar nicht. Sie hatten nur Augen für den kleinen Erdenbürger. Fast eine halbe Stunde standen sie vor dem Gehege und beobachteten die kleine Familie.

„Mine, du zitterst ja. Ist dir kalt?", Victor zog sich seine Jacke aus und legte sie zärtlich um Hermines Schultern.

„Ja, danke für die Jacke, aber was ist mit dir?"

„Da wo ich herkomme, sind die heutigen Temperaturen sommerlich. Ich frier nicht so schnell.", sagte er leise und schaute Hermine dabei so verzückt lächelnd an, dass sie ihren Blick senkte. „Du bist so schön, Hermine." Vorsichtig wischte er ihr einen Wassertropfen von der Wange. „Komm, wir apparieren in meine Wohnung. Ich mache uns eine heiße Schokolade und wir wärmen uns vor dem Kamin auf. Was meinst du?"

„Das klingt verlockend, Victor."

Hand in Hand liefen sie durch den Regen in das nahegelegene Waldstück, um von dort aus ungesehen disapparieren zu können.

Triefend naß standen sie wenige Augenblicke später in Victors Wohnzimmer und verfielen einen Moment in verlegenes Schwiegen. Dann zog Victor seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und mit einem kleinen Schlenker waren ihre Kleider und ihre Haare wieder trocken.

„Mach es Dir gemütlich, Mine. Ich bin sofort wieder bei Dir."

Hermine kuschelte sich auf das bequeme Sofa, schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Regen, wie er trommelnd aufs Dach fiel.

„_Aus welchem Grund zögere ich eigentlich noch?",_ fragte sie sich im Stillen. _„Victor macht mich so unheimlich glücklich, er überrascht mich jeden Tag aufs Neue. Was will ich eigentlich mehr?"_

Mit zwei dampfenden Tassen kam Victor zurück ins Wohnzimmer, reichte eine der Tassen Hermine und setzte sich neben sie auf seine Couch. Behutsam legte er den Arm um ihre Schulter und spielte mit einer Hand in ihren Haaren. Langsam beugte er sich vor zu ihr und küsste sie sanft auf ihre weichen, vollen Lippen. Er hielt inne und stellte seine heiße Schokolade auf den Wohnzimmertisch, um seine Angebetete in seine Arme schließen zu können. Grade als er sie zu sich zog und sie erneut küssen wollte, klopfte es an der Wohnungstür. Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte seine Stirn an Hermines.

„Wer auch immer das ist, ich werde ihn abwimmeln und bin gleich wieder bei Dir."

Hermine nickte nur und sah ihm lächelnd hinterher.

Als Victor die Tür öffnete und Hermine erkannte wer dort geklopft hatte, verschwand ihr lächeln und sie kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Hi Victor, ich hoffe ich störe nicht.", begrüßte ihn der Besucher. „Es gibt da nur etwas, in deinem letzten Fall, was wir noch besprechen müssen. Du weißt schon, in dem es um die gestohlenen Autos geht."

„Harry, was für eine Überraschung. Im Moment ist es grad ungünstig. Meinst du nicht, dass es reicht, wenn wir morgen im Büro darüber reden.", Victor fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die kurzgeschorenen Haare und versuchte Harry den Blick ins Wohnzimmer zu versperren.

„Nein, das reicht wirklich nicht. Ich muss den Bericht heute Abend abgeben, dafür brauche ich zum einen Deine Unterschrift, weil wir gemeinsam an dem Fall gearbeitet haben und zum anderen musste ich ein klein wenig die Tatsachen verdrehen.", er lachte leise auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Victor seufzte. „Also gut, ein paar Minuten Zeit kann ich wohl erübrigen. Komm rein."

Hermines Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als Harry die kleine Wohnung betrat und sie frech grinsend begrüßte.

„Ach, so ist das also.", neckte er sie. „Jetzt verstehe ich natürlich, warum Victor keine Zeit hat."

„Hi Harry.", sagte Hermine mit einem stetig wachsenden Kloß im Hals. _„Herrgott, was will er denn jetzt hier? Den hatte ich grad vergessen. Verdammt!"_

Unbewusst verfolgte Hermine jede von Harrys Bewegungen und starrte ihn nahezu unverhohlen an. Victor musterte sie schweigend und runzelte die Stirn.

Harry jedoch ging unverwandt durch den Raum und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen.

„Oh, ihr trinkt heiße Schokolade? Bei dem Sauwetter genau das Richtige."

Victor überlegte einen Augenblick und fragte dann ein wenig unwirsch. „Soll ich dir auch eine machen?"

„Oh, das wäre natürlich super."

„Ja ja, kein Problem.", murmelte Krum und ging in die Küche.

Hermine wurde es zu nehmend unwohler und sie schaute verstohlen auf ihre Füße.

„Ich habe euch doch nicht etwa gestört, Mine? Das war nicht meine Absicht.", verschmitzt grinste er sie an.

„Natürlich nicht, Harry.", murmelte Hermine ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. „Ich... Ich wollte sowieso grade gehen.", fuhr sie fort und stand auf.

Ein wenig irritiert schaute Victor sie an, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat und sah, dass sie sich anzog.

„Hermine? Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er leise und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich muss... Die Hausarbeit, ich hatte dir doch davon erzählt?"

Er reichte Harry die Tasse. „Oh, natürlich, davon hattest du gesprochen. Also dann, wenn du wirklich gehen musst..." Seine Stimme klang traurig und auch ein wenig verletzt.

Als sie an der Tür ankamen, legte Hermine ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Es tut mir leid."

Er nickte nur und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter um sie zum Abschied zu küssen, doch Hermine drehte den Kopf zur Seite und wich ihm aus.

„Hermine...", er schaute sie fragend an.

„Ich muss gehen.", hastig wandte sie sich um und verließ die Wohnung. Schnell stieg sie die Treppe hinab und flüchtete sich auf die Straße. Sie lief den Weg entlang durch den Regen. Der Wind zerrte an ihrer Jacke. Als sie um eine Ecke gebogen war bleib sie stehen und lehnte sich atemlos an eine Hauswand. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie verbarg es in den Händen. „Nein.", flehte sie leise. „Nein, nicht auch noch Harry!"


	11. 10 Kapitel

**10. Kapitel**

_**Wie viel Wahrheit erträgt eine Freundschaft?**_

Der folgende Freitag war der bislang wärmste Tag im Jahr. Das Thermometer war bis auf die 25°-Marke geklettert und die Sonne lachte von Himmel.

Beschwingt verließ Harry das Aurorenbüro und wanderte durch die Straßen Londons.

Er hatte sich mit Ron und Neville verabredet. Sie wollten zu Linda und ihren Freundinnen fahren, die den sonnigen Nachmittag an einem kleinen See außerhalb der Stadt verbracht hatten. Ein muggelstämmiger Freund Nevilles wollte mit ihnen in seinem Auto dort hin fahren. Die Freunde hatten alles für einen schönen Abend am Lagerfeuer besorgt. Es gab Würstchen, Knoblauchbrote und Unmengen von Muggel-Getränken, die von Nevilles Freund besorgt worden waren.

Als Harry am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankam, standen Ron, Neville und dessen Freund Michael an ein Auto gelehnt da und warteten auf ihn.

„Hey Alter, da bist du ja endlich!", begrüßte ihn Ron und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Hallo, ging nicht eher, ich musste noch einen Bericht fertig stellen. Kann ja nicht jeder so ein Besen-Futzi sein wie du Ron!", erwiderte Harry grinsend und begrüßte seine Freunde.

„Berichte erstellen? Besen-Futzi?", fragte Michael verdutzt. „Was macht ihr denn beruflich?"

Neville, Ron und Harry tauschten verlegene Blicke.

„Ach,", begann Harry breit grinsend. „Ron ist Staubsaugervertreter und ich..."

„Harry arbeitet als...", startete Ron einen Versuch Harry zu linken, doch der fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Ich bin Polizist.", sagte Harry schnell und warf Ron einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

Michael schaute ungläubig von einem zum anderen.

„Ihr seid schon ein merkwürdiger Haufen, oder? Neville ist Gärtner, Ron Vertreter für Staubsauger und Du, Harry, willst mir weiß machen, dass du mit nicht mal ganz zwanzig Jahren Polizist bist, ja?"

„Jupp, ganz genau!", erwiderte Harry ohne die Miene zu verziehen und schaute fragend in die Runde. „Ja, was denn nun? Wollen wir los?"

Ron und Harry quetschten sich auf die Rückbank des kleinen Ford Fiesta und schon düsten sie los. Ron betrachtete ganz verzückt jede Bewegung, die Michael beim Fahren machte und stieß dann und wann einen kleinen verzückten Schrei aus. Harry stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

Nach einer etwa halbstündigen Fahrt erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Lachend und flachsend gingen sie einen kleinen Trampelpfad entlang, der zu einer einsamen, verdeckten Bucht führte.

Dort saßen wenigstens ein halbes Dutzend, nur in Bikinis gekleideter Mädchen, unterhielten sich laut und lachten schrill.

„Boah, Neville, das ist ja das Paradies! Warum hast du uns diese heißen Keulen denn bis jetzt vorenthalten?", rief Ron und stieß Neville in die Seite, der daraufhin ein wenig rot wurde.

„Harry, schau mal, da ist ja für jeden mindestens eine dabei!"

„Na, Neville, stille Wasser sind tief, oder wie?!", scherzte Harry und lachte laut auf.

„Hey Mara!", rief Michael einem der Mädchen zu und schaute sich suchend um. „Wo sind denn Jessy und Kate?"

„Hey Honey, die beiden sind dort hinter den Felsen im Wasser und warten auf dich!", lautete die Antwort des jungen Mädchens.

Michael wandte sich seinen Begleitern zu. „Hey Jungs, nichts für ungut, aber da muss ich wohl mal nach dem Rechten sehen. Ich hatte doch erwähnt, dass ich Bademeister bin?"

Die jungen Männer brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Ein zierliches Mädchen löste sich aus der Gruppe, kam auf sie zu gelaufen und fiel Neville lachend um den Hals.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja endlich.", sie küsste Neville auf den Mund und sagte dann leise. „Ich habe dich schon vermisst, mein Zaubermann."

Ron prustete los, woraufhin Harry ihn tadelnd in die Seite stieß. Ron lief los und ließ sich in der Mitte der Mädchen in den Sand fallen.

„So ihr Süßen, was liegt so an?"

Allgemeines Gekicher empfing ihn, doch die Blicke der meisten Mädchen lagen auf Harry, der ein wenig abseits stand und sich Hemd, Hose sowie Schuhe auszog. Dann sprintete er los und ließ sich mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung ins Wasser gleiten. Er tauchte eine kleine Strecke, bleib dann stehen und schüttelte sich, dass das Wasser nur so spritzte.

„Oh Himmel, Mädels, der gehört mir!", hauchte eine zierliche Dunkelhaarige, stand auf und ging graziös in Richtung See.

„Okay, nun kriegt euch mal wieder ein.", ertönte Lindas Stimme. „Neville kennt ihr ja bereits, das hier ist Ronald..ähm...Ron! Und das Objekt eurer Begierde dort im Wasser ist Harry."

„Ach, ich finde rote Haare und Sommersprossen auch ganz neckisch.", erwiderte eine üppige Blondine kokett und zwinkerte Ron zu. „Meinst du nicht, dass wir auch eine Runde schwimmen gehen sollten? Ich bin Ellen."

Ron lief rot an und grinste verlegen zurück. „Ein bisschen Abkühlung kann nicht schaden, oder?!"

Harry war einige Minuten geschwommen und hatte nichts von dem, was sich am Strand getan hatte, mitbekommen. Als er nun durch das seichte Wasser dümpelte, entdeckte er ein zierliches Mädchen, das im niedrigen Wasser saß und ihm freundlich entgegen lächelte. Als erstes fielen ihm ihre Augen auf, so einen herrlichen Braunton hatte Harry noch nie gesehen.

„Hi,", begrüßte er sie und strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht, „ich bin Harry."

Sie schlug die Augen nieder und blinzelte mit ihren langen Wimpern. „Hallo Harry, ich bin Fred."

Harry ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Fred? Ein merkwürdiger Name für ein Mädchen, oder?"

Seine lachte ein wenig zu schrill auf. „Ja, eigentlich heiße ich Winnifred, was auch immer meine Eltern sich dabei gedacht haben."

„Ach, was solls. Seit ihr schon lange hier?"

„Schon den ganzen Nachmittag. Warum seid ihr nicht eher gekommen?"

„Ron und ich mussten noch arbeiten, weißt du."

Sie nickte und spielte mit einem kleinen Stein, den sie aus dem Wasser gefischt hatte. „Was machst du denn beruflich?"

„Ich bin ein Au... ähm, Polizist!"

„Bist du dafür nicht noch viel zu jung?" fragte Fred erstaunt.

Harry lachte freudlos auf und Fred bemerkte einen kleinen, bitteren Zug auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Entschuldige, Harry, habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?"

„Oh, nein, Fred. Hast du nicht. Es ist nur nicht so einfach zu erklären, weißt du."

Fred nickte und schlang ihre Arme um die Knie. Einen Moment saßen sie schweigend da, dann sah Fred auf. „Vor ein paar Tagen waren wir auf einer Party.", begann das Mädchen mit den haselnussbraunen Augen zu erzählen. „Linda hatte ein bisschen zuviel getrunken und da...da hat sie mir etwas sehr merkwürdiges erzählt und mich gebeten, es keiner Menschenseele zu verraten."

„Wenn Linda dir ein Geheimnis anvertraut hat, dann solltest du es auch für dich behalten, oder nicht?!", Harry schaute sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

Fred nickte und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Aber, ich dachte, weil du doch auch ein Freund von Neville bist und ..."

Harry hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und sah das zierliche Mädchen fragend an.

„Sie sagte, das Neville zaubern könnte.", sie grinste ein wenig unsicher und schien darauf zu warten, dass Harry anfing zu lachen, doch dieser lächelte sie nur freundlich an.

„Und? Hast du es ihr geglaubt?"

„Ich...nein, zuerst nicht, aber dann...dann sagte sie, dass Hannah auch eine...eine Hexe war und...", sie stockte, als sie sah, wie Harrys Miene düster wurde. „Kanntest du Lindas Schwester?", Freds Stimme war kaum mehr ein Flüstern.

Harry nickte und schluckte schwer, bei der Erinnerung, die durch seine Gedanken zog. „Ja, ich kannte sie, nicht gut, aber ich wusste wer sie war."

„Es muss die Hölle sein, wenn man seine Schwester verliert. Linda und Hannah waren unzertrennlich, weißt du, und dann, von einem Tag auf den anderen..."

„Es ist die Hölle, glaub mir, Fred.", murmelte Harry leise.

„Hast du auch jemanden verloren?"

Harry nickte und schaute hinaus auf den See. Da war er wieder, der Schmerz, der in seiner Brust steckte und ständig darauf wartete an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Linda, sie redet kaum über Hannah, aber so was muss man doch irgendwie verarbeiten. Wir sind doch ihre Freunde..."

Harry hatte Fred eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt und schaute sie eindringlich an. „Sie verarbeitet es, Fred, sie spricht mit Neville darüber. Er war... wir haben... wir haben es alle erlebt, Fred. Sie ist nicht allein, ok?!"

Das Mädchen nickte und wandte den Blick ab.

„Seid ihr Zauberer, Harry?", fragte sie leise, nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten.

Harry lachte kurz auf. „Was meinst du denn?"

Fred grinste verlegen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich könnte es mir gut vorstellen."

„Behalte deine Vermutung für dich, Fred. Und verrate niemandem, was Linda dir erzählt hat. Es ist sehr wichtig!"

„Dann seid ihr es also wirklich?"

Harry nickte nur, dann grinste er sie verschmitzt an. „Ich kann dir einen kleinen Einblick in meine Zauberkünste demonstrieren, wenn du willst!?"

Hinter ihnen brüllte jemand los vor Lachen und sagte prustend: „Deine Zaubekünste? Mann, was ist das denn für eine miese Anmachte? Lass dich von dem Vogel bloß nicht rumkriegen, Fred!" Hinter ihnen stand Michael mit zwei hübschen, jungen Mädchen im Arm.

„Ach ne, der Bademeister. Alle Jungfrauen vor dem ertrinken gerettet?", Harry war aufgestanden und hatte sich lachend zu Michael umgedreht.

„Na klar, nur ob sie jetzt noch Jungfrauen sind, das lassen wir mal so dahin gestellt! Kommst du mit, Harry? Es wird Zeit für ein kleines Feierabendbierchen."

Als Harry losging durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz in seinem linken Knie. Er verzog das Gesicht und presste seine Hand auf das Bein.

„Alles ok, Harry?", Fred war zu ihm getreten und legte ihm nun eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Vorsichtig beugte Harry sein Bein und ging behutsam einige Schritte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Fred. Ich habe mich vor ein paar Tagen am Bein verletzt, es ist noch nicht so ganz ausgeheilt."

Langsam gingen sie am Wasser entlang, auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Neville kam ihnen entgegen. „Harry, ist was mit deinem Bein nicht in Ordnung? Du humpelst ja!"

Harry winkte ab. „Ist nichts, Neville. Tut nur manchmal etwas weh, wenn ich lange gesessen habe. Nicht der Rede wert!"

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in den Kreis von jungen Leuten. Ron und Neville hatten bereits ein kleines Lagerfeuer entfacht und nun hielten alle Würstchen an langen Stöcken über die Flammen.

„Hier, Harry, fang auf!", rief ihm Michael zu und warf ihm eine Dose Bier rüber.

„Na, klasse, Mann, die kann ich wohl erst in einer Stunde aufmachen, es sei denn ich will ne Bierdusche!"

Die Mädchen kicherten und der blonde Junge erwiderte: „Ich würde es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen, Potter. Die süßen Schnecken hier sind ganz verrückt nach Bier, vielleicht lässt sich eine finden, die es dir von der nackten Brust schleckt!"

„Oh, Michael, du bist echt ätzend!", tadelte ihn Linda, die mit ihrem Kopf in Nevilles Schoß dalag.

Der grinste nur schelmisch und reichte Harry eine neue Dose. Mit ausgestreckten Armen öffnete er das Bier und reichte es Ron, der seine Dose drehte und wendete und anscheinend nicht herausfinden konnte, wie sie zu öffnen war. Dankbar grinste er Harry an und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Er verzog das Gesicht und starrte auf die Dose.

„Alter, willst du uns vergiften? Was ist das denn für eine Plürre?"

Erstaunt schaute Michael auf das Etikette seiner Dose und legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Ey, Ron, was willst du eigentlich? Ich habe extra das gute Budweiser besorgt. Besseres kriegst du hier nicht?"

„Schon gut.", mischte sich Harry ein. „Ron ist nicht so der Biertrinker, er hat es mehr so mit Whisky!"

„Ach so, schottische Vorfahren, wie? Ist ja klar, sonst hätte er ja auch nicht die roten Haare."

Nach einer Weile beschlossen die Mädchen, noch einmal ins Wasser zu gehen und ließen die vier Jungs am Feuer zurück. Harry hatte sich geschworen, dass er nach dem letzten exzessiven Alkoholkonsum die Finger davon lassen wollte, doch das Bud schmeckte ihm so gut, dass er nun schon an seiner vierten Dose trank. Ron hatte, nachdem er sich die erste Dose Bier hinein gequält hatte, dann doch lieber eine Flasche Whisky aus seinem Rucksack geholt. Somit waren die vier jungen Männer schon wieder ganz gut angeheitert, als sie auf das Thema _Frauen_ zu sprechen kamen.

„Na, Ron, erzähl mal, wie läuft es so mit dir und Hermine?", fragte Neville mit einem Glucksen in der Stimme.

Ron schnaubte. „Ach, wie soll es schon laufen? Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, aber sie...ach, in den letzten Tagen ist sie noch merkwürdiger geworden. Ich versteh sie einfach nicht!"

„Ach, ist schon Scheiße, wenn die Perlen einen nicht ranlassen, was, Weasley!?", lallte Michael breit grinsend.

„Darum geht es ja gar nicht. Es geht nicht darum sie ins Bett zu kriegen..."

Harry lachte leise vor sich hin, er fühlte sich herrlich leicht, sein Kopf schien aus Watte zu bestehen. „Wenn du dir da mal nicht was entgehen lässt, Ron.", murmelte er leise, ohne sich der Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst zu sein.

Neville setze sich kerzengrade hin und schaute von Harry zu Ron. Auch Ron hatte sich aufgerichtet und schaute Harry aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", seine Stimme klang ein wenig unsicher und ohne Harry aus den Augen zu lassen trank er sein Glas in einem Zug aus.

„Gar nichts will ich damit sagen, Ron. Nur eben, dass du dir wirklich etwas entgehen lässt.", Harry grinste von einem zum anderen, doch die drei Männer schauten ihn nur ernst an.

Krampfhaft umklammerte Ron sein Glas. „Woher weißt du, dass mir etwas entgehen würde?", seine Stimme war leise, doch zugleich auch schneidend kalt.

„Ach, Ron, nun reg dich doch nicht auf. Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht, aber das hatte doch nichts mit dir zu tun. Wir haben nicht nachgedacht, es ist einfach so passiert. Ich werde sie dir nicht weg nehmen, oder so."

„Harry, du hältst jetzt besser den Mund. Du bist betrunken! Wir sollten gehen.", schritt Neville ein und war aufgestanden. Auch Ron war aufgestanden und ging langsam auf Harry zu.

„Du verarscht mich doch, oder? Das meinst du nicht ernst! Kein normaler Mensch geht mit dem Mädchen seines besten Freundes ins Bett. Du würdest so was nicht machen, Harry. Jeder, aber du nicht!", fast flehend sah Ron zu Harry runter, der immer noch im Sand saß.

Langsam drang in Harrys benebelten Verstand ein, was hier vor sich ging. Er wich Rons Blick nicht aus. Es nützte nichts es zu leugnen, er hatte das Schlimmste getan, was man seinem besten Freund antun kann.

Ron sah ihn fassungslos an, dann warf er sein Whiskyglas in den Sand. „Ich bin fertig mit dir, Potter." Und wandte sich um und ging in Richtung Meer.

Harry war aufgesprungen und folgte Ron. Neville packte seinen Arm. „Lass gut sein, Harry. Er muss sich erst mal beruhigen, das hat jetzt keinen Sinn!"

Doch Harry schüttelte hin ab und lief los. Als er Ron erreicht hatte legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Blitzschnell drehte dieser sich um und schlug Harry mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

Harry taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, doch Ron kam ihm sofort hinterher und schlug wieder zu. „Du verdammter Scheißkerl! Du willst ein Freund sein? Ein mieses Arschloch bist du, mehr nicht!" Die beiden jungen Männer kugelten sich durch den Sand und traktierten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Fäusten.

Neville kam dazu und wollte die beiden trennen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Fluchend drehte er sich zu Michael um, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass sie, Neville. Das müssen die unter sich ausmachen."

Die Mädchen kamen aus dem Wasser gelaufen, als sie merkten, was am Strand vor sich ging und schrien und quiekten um die Wette.

Ron kniete über Harry und stieß ihm sein Knie in den Magen. Harry keuchte auf. „Genug, Ron, hör auf...", sagte er atemlos. Ron schnaubte und erhob sich schwerfällig. Er ging einige Schritte weg, doch dann drehte er sich wieder um und kam zurück zu Harry, der noch immer schwer atmend am Boden lag. Er beugte sich runter und flüsterte mit rauer Stimme: „Nur damit du weißt wie weh es tut, wenn einen der beste Freund mit Füßen tritt..."

Holte aus und trat Harry mit voller Wucht gegen sein verletztes Knie. Harry schrie auf und krümmte sich zusammen. Er umfasste sein Knie mit beiden Händen und fluchte laut.

„Linda, schaff deine Freundinnen hier weg.", ertönte Nevilles Stimme ungewohnt streng.

Das Gequieke der Mädchen entfernte sich und Harry blieb mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen liegen.

„Harry?", Neville hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Geht's?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Neville. Kümmert euch um Ron, ok?", presste Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zahnen hervor. Neville erhob sich und ging wortlos.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, schien der Schmerz in seinem Bein erträglicher zu werden. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und zog sein Hosenbein hoch. Er fluchte leise, als er sah, dass sein Knie wieder angeschwollen war und sich langsam blau verfärbte.

„Ich hab es ja auch nicht besser verdient.", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Da muss ich dir recht geben!", Ron ließ sich neben ihm in den Sand fallen. „Lass mich mal sehen."

„Klar, Ron, damit du noch mal gegentrittst, oder was?"

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schaute hinaus auf den See, der ruhig im Mondlicht dalag. Nach einer Weile drehte er sich zu Harry um.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte er leise und Harry gab es einen Stich, als er hörte, wie verletzt Ron klang.

„Ich habe einfach nicht darüber nach gedacht, Ron, das musst du mir glauben. Es hat sich einfach so ergeben."

„Na, wenigstens sagst du mir nicht, dass ihr nichts dafür konntet, weil ihr betrunken ward..."

„Es tut mir leid."

Ron schnaubte nur.

„Ich bin im Moment nicht ich selbst, Ron. Ich... ach, verdammt, es ist doch sowieso egal, was ich sage, oder? Es gibt für das, was ich getan habe keine Entschuldigung."

„Nein, Harry, das ist nicht zu entschuldigen.", sagte Ron traurig. „Komm! Ich hab kein Bock länger hier zu bleiben. Lass uns abhauen."

Harry nickte nur und ließ sich von Ron auf die Beine helfen. Langsam überquerten sie den Strand und Ron beobachtete, wie Harry bei jedem Schritt blasser wurde.

„Genieß den Schmerz, Harry. Du hast ihn verdient."


	12. 11 Kapitel

**11. Kapitel**

_**Blind vor Tränen**_

Sie hatte ihren nackten Körper in eine Decke gehüllt und schaute still aus dem Fenster.

Als er sich im Schlaf bewegte und leise murmelte, schaute sie zu ihm herüber. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Worauf hatte sie sich nur eingelassen? Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht, als sie sich diesem Mann hingegeben hatte?

Paul lag auf dem Rücken und schnarchte laut. Seine Decke war verrutscht und gab den Blick auf seine Lenden frei. Ginny erschauderte, als sie sah, wie er sich im Schlaf in den Schritt fasste und sich genüsslich die Eier kraulte. Das Gefühl von Ekel überfiel sie und sie zog die Decke enger um sich, wandte den Blick ab.

Nachdem er bekommen hatte, was er wollte, hatte er sie behandelt, als wäre sie sein Eigentum. Er hatte sie vorgeführt wie eine Zuchtstute. Als es die ersten Male passierte, da dachte Ginny bei sich, dass er einfach nur überarbeitet war. Er zwang sie zu nichts, nein, das war es nicht, er war auch nicht brutal, aber er schien von einem Moment auf den anderen all seine Fürsorge und Aufmerksamkeit ihr gegenüber verloren zu haben.

Im Bett nahm er sie grob und hastig, und dass nicht nur einmal. Es schien, als würde er sich nur für den Moment befriedigen wollen. Er ging nicht auf sie ein, ihre Vorlieben waren ihm völlig gleichgültig. Nach dem Sex drehte er sich um und schlief augenblicklich ein.

Ginny hatte den Kopf an die kühle Fensterscheibe gelehnt, Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. „Oh, Harry. Was habe ich nur getan?", schluchzte sie leise, darauf bedacht Paul nicht zu wecken.

Im St. Mungos lachte man über sie. Wieder eine, die auf die Schmeicheleien des jungen Heilers herein gefallen war. Einige ihrer Kolleginnen mieden sie ganz offen und hatten nur noch Verachtung für sie übrig, andere warfen ihr mitleidige Blicke zu. Nur Carla, eine freundliche junge Heilerin hatte offen mit ihr gesprochen. Auch sie war schwach geworden, bei den Komplimenten des attraktiven Frauenschwarms und ist mit ihm ausgegangen. Sie hatte Ginny gewarnt, doch diese hatte gelacht und behauptet, dass es zwischen ihr und Paul anders sei. Sie hatte es sogar _Liebe_ genannt.

Ginny schämte sich, sie hätte auf Carlas Worte hören sollen. Doch, wenn man überall nur auf Missgunst trifft, die eigene Familie gegen diese Verbindung sprach, dann wurde man trotzig und das Letzte was einem in den Sinn käme, wäre es auf gut gemeinte Ratschläge zu hören.

Leise sammelte Ginny ihre Kleider zusammen und schlich ins Badezimmer. Hastig zog sie sich an, nahm ihre Schuhe in die Hand und verließ die Wohnung.

Ratlos schaute sie die Straße entlang. Wo sollte sie nun hingehen? Plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr einsam. All diejenigen, die ihr lieb und teuer waren, hatte sie vor den Kopf gestoßen und nun würde sie reumütig zurück kriechen.

Mit hängenden Schultern, schluchzend, ging sie die Straße entlang.

**OooO**

Am anderen Ende Londons diskutierte Harry mit einigen finster aussehenden Typen.

Im Tropfenden Kessel war es zu einer Auseinandersetzung gekommen, die schließlich in einem brutalen Duell geendet hat. Der Wirt des Pubs hatte in seiner Verzweiflung um die Hilfe der Auroren gebeten. Harry war mit seinem Kollegen Shaklebolt und dem jungen Auroren-Anwärter Ryan der Bitte um Hilfe nachgekommen. Nun stand Harry mit zwei betrunkenen Zauberern auf der Straße vor dem Tropfenden Kessel und versuchte die Gemüter ein wenig zu beruhigen. Einer der Streithähne hatte ins St. Mungo eingeliefert werden müssen. Seine Freunde waren aufgebracht und wollten ihren Freund rächen.

„Jungs, nun reißt euch doch mal zusammen. Wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann werden wir euch für den Rest der Nacht unter Arrest stellen müssen. Das ist doch auch keine Lösung, oder?"

„Wills du uns drohn, oda was?", pöbelte einer der volltrunkenen Kerle und griff nach Harrys Arm. Doch Harry blieb gelassen, grinste breit und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

„Hör zu, Freundchen, so schon mal gar nicht. Mein Kollege hat eure Zauberstäbe konfisziert und wie ihr sehen könnt... ich habe meinen noch. Also überleg dir was du tust."

„Alter, hör mal, das widerliche Schlammblut da hinten hat..."

Harry sprang vor und drückte seinen Gegenüber an die Hauswand.

„So, Schlammblut, ja? Damit hat es sich für euch beide heute Nacht erledigt.", geschickt zielte Harry hinter sich, aus seinem Zauberstab schossen lange Seile, die sich in Windeseile um den Körper des zweiten Übeltäters wanden. „Was haltet ihr von freier Kost und Logis?"

„Mann, komm mal klar, was soll der Scheiß?", knurrte der Kerl, den Harry an die Wand gedrückt in Schacht hielt.

„Das will ich dir erklären. Schlammblut ist die Schlimmste Beschimpfung für einen nicht reinblütigen Zauberer. Viele derer, die dieses Wort in den Mund nehmen, sind auf der Seite der Todesser. Jetzt liegt es an uns Auroren herauszufinden ob ihr auch zu denen gehört."

Wütend brüllte der Finsterling auf und setzte sich gegen Harry zur Wehr, ohne zu zögern schockte Harry ihn und legte auch ihm Fesseln an.

Der junge Jack Ryan kam aus dem Pub und schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Aber...Mr. Potter, die Kerlen dort drinnen haben doch das Duell angezettelt. Diese Beiden und ihr Freund sind doch nur zufällig..."

„Stellen sie hier keine wilden Vermutungen auf, Ryan. Wenn ich jemanden festnehme, dann nicht aus Spaß an der Freude!"

Kingsley Shaklebolt trat zu ihnen und grinste. „Na, Harry, wollten die sich mit dir auch duellieren?"

Harry erwiderte das Grinsen seines Kollegen nicht im geringsten. „Nein, Kingsley, ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass diese Beiden hier auf der dunklen Seite stehen."

Shaklebolt zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ähm, du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass es sich bei den beiden um Todesser handelt, oder?"

„Er hat einen seiner Kontrahenten ein Schlammblut genannt, des weiteren hat er mehrfach versucht mich anzugreifen. Ich denke das ist Grund genug sie unter Arrest zu stellen."

Der ältere Auror nickte zustimmend. „Ja, du hast recht, der Minister hat angeordnet, jedem geringsten Verdacht nach zu gehen. Komm, bringen wir die beiden ins Bett!"

**OooO**

Ginny ging durch die windige Nacht. Es war Samstag Abend und in den Straßen Londons tobte das Leben. Musik drang aus den verschiedenen Kneipen. Überall waren junge Leute auf den Straßen unterwegs, zumeist mäßig bis übermäßig angeheitert, sie lachten ausgelassen und erzählten laut.

Nur sie ging allein und verlassen durch die Stadt. Noch immer liefen Tränen über ihr Wangen und sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. „Harry!", wimmerte sie leise. „Harry? Wo bist du?"

Eine Horde junger Männer kam ihr entgegen, zwei von ihnen stützten einen sturzbetrunkenen Freund, der schräg ein Lied grölte. Als sie auf gleicher Höhe mit Ginny waren, sprach einer der Männer sie an.

„Ginny?", rief eine ihr vertraute Stimme. Sie wandte sich um und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Erst jetzt erkannte sie einige der alkoholisierten Männer. Es waren Neville und sein Freund Michael, die den betrunkenen Ron hielten. Sein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Ach du liebe Zeit? Was habt ihr denn mit meinem Bruder angestellt?", ungläubig betrachtete sie Ron.

„Das is dein Bruder?", fragte Michael dümmlich, augenscheinlich nicht viel weniger betrunken als Ron.

„Er lässt sich im Moment ein wenig gehen...", wisperte Neville, dem die Begegnung mit Ginny unangenehm zu sein schien. „Was machst du ganz allein hier, Ginny?"

„Ich...ach, ich gehe nur ein wenig spazieren, nichts weiter."

„Bei dem Wetter? Du solltest nicht..."

„Schinny?", ertönte nun Rons Stimme. „Wenn du Arry suchs, mit dem redn wir nich mehr. Wenn nämlich einer seinm besten Freund das Mächen weg nimmt..."

„Ron, was redest du da?"

„Halt den Mund, verdammt.", raunte Neville und stieß Ron in die Rippen.

„Ne, Neville, sie s meine Schwester un sie soll schon wissen, was ihr Freund...pardon...Ex-Freund so treibt... Der treibs nämmich mit..."

„Sei still!", zischte Neville und versuchte Ron weiter zu ziehen.

„Was, Ron? Was ist mit meinem Ex-Freund? Du meinst Harry, oder nicht?"

„Na, wen dn sons? Der Harry, der machs nämmich mit der Mine, weiß du. Richtich geilen Sex machen die..."

„Verdammt, Ron, muss das sein?", Neville verlor unter Rons Gewicht ein wenig das Gleichgewicht, als er sich zu Ginny umdrehen wollte.

Aus Ginnys Gesicht war alle Farbe gewichen. Sie taumelte einige Schritte zurück.

Dann drehte sie sich um und lief los. _Harry und Hermine_. Innerhalb von Sekunden war ihre Welt aus den Fugen geraten. Verworrene Bilder von Harry und ihrer besten Freundin Hermine jagten ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hörte, wie Neville ihren Namen rief, doch sie rannte nur weiter, blind vor Tränen rannte sie durch die belebten Straßen. Sie lief um eine Hausecke, prallte mit jemandem zusammen, konnte im Augenwinkel erkennen, wie jemand hinfiel, doch sie rannte weiter, ohne sich zu entschuldigen. Wollte nur noch fliehen, vor den Bildern in ihrem Kopf weglaufen, vor dem sich ausbreitendem Schmerz in ihrer Brust.

Es hatte angefangen zu regnen, die bunten Reklametafeln verschwammen vor ihren Augen. Wieder wurde sie angerempelt, sie geriet ins Taumeln, stolperte den Bürgersteig hinunter. Dann, laut quietschende Autoreifen, schrille, rufende Stimmen, das Gefühl, als fiele sie einen Abhang hinunter, ein dumpfer Aufprall, hektische Schritte, Schmerzen und dann die erlösende Stille. Ein bekanntes Gesicht. Neville. Dann nur noch Dunkelheit.

**OooO**

Harry nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich müde die Augen. Nachdem er die beiden Trunkenbolde in ihre Zelle gesperrt hatte, musste er noch einen Bericht für seinen Vorgesetzten schreiben. Nun lehnte er müde in seinem Stuhl und beobachtete eine Motte, die an der Fensterscheibe entlag surrte. Es war weit nach Mitternacht Ihm fielen die Augen zu und sein Kopf sank auf seine Brust, er schnarchte leise.

„Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter?", hörte er jemanden rufen, doch konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen die Augen zu öffnen. Jemand schüttelte ihn vorsichtig. Gähnend richtete er sich auf und griff nach seiner Brille.

„Ryan.", stellte er fest. „Kann man hier denn nicht mal fünf Minuten die Augen zu machen, ohne, das sie sofort neben einem stehen?"

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, Mr. Potter, aber das St. Mungos hat grad eine Eule geschickt. Der verletzte Zauberer, sie wissen schon, der..."

„Ja, Ryan, ich weiß wen sie meinen!", unterbrach Harry den jungen Auroren barsch. „Kommen sie auf den Punkt!"

„Der Heiler meinte, dass er sofort entlassen werden könnte und lässt fragen, ob es notwendig ist ihn zu vernehmen und da sie doch seine ..."

„Ja, Jack, gut mitgedacht.", Harry erhob sich und klopfte seinem jungen Kollegen auf die Schulter.

Mit müden Bewegungen warf er sich seinen Umhang über die Schultern und verließ sein Büro. Als er grade apparieren wollte, rief Kingsley Shaklebolt nach ihm.

„Harry? Warte einen Augenblick, ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Missmutig humpelte Harry den Weg zurück, sein Knie bereitete ihm immer noch Schmerzen und bei jedem Schritt fühlte er sich an den Verrat an seinem besten Freund erinnert. Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen von Kingsleys Büro.

„Harry, einige deiner Kollegen beschweren sich über dein unfreundliches Verhalten ihnen gegenüber.", als Harry ihn unterbrechen wollte, hob Shaklebolt abwehrend die Hand. „Ich weiß, dass du im Moment einigen Ärger hast, aber das hat nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun. Versuch deine schlechte Laune abzulegen, bevor du das Büro betrittst. Hier herrschte immer ein relativ freundliches Miteinander und so soll es auch bleiben!"

„Wars das?", wollte Harry wissen und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Harry, ich meine das ernst. Arbeite an dir!"

Achselzuckend verließ er das Büro seines Kollegen und apparierte in die Eingangshalle des Zauberer Krankenhauses. Am Wochenende herrschte hier Hochbetrieb und Harry hoffte nur, dass er Ginny und ihrem neuen Freund (bei dem Wort schnaubte er verächtlich) nicht zufällig in die Arme lief. Er schlenderte hinüber zu der Hexe am Informationstresen, die gelangweilt zu ihm aufsah. Als sie ihn erkannte schien ein Ruck durch ihren Körper zu gehen und sie starrte ihn mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen an.

„Mr. Potter? Mit ihnen hätten wir nicht gerechnet. Aber gut, dass sie da sind, Heiler Diggins befindet sich auf der Station für Verletzungen durch Muggel. Sie wissen doch, wie sie dort hin gelangen?"

„Verletzungen durch Muggel? Warum will Heiler Diggins mich denn sprechen? Gab es Probleme?"

Mitleidig schaute die Hexe ihn an. „Gehen sie nur, Mr. Potter. Diggins wird ihnen sicherlich alles erklären können."

Harry fluchte leise. Was hatten diese Quacksalber denn jetzt wieder verbrochen? Vermutlich hatte sich der dumme Ryan nicht anständig geäußert und die Heiler hatten den Kerl einfach laufen lassen. Was das wieder für Arbeit bedeutete. Dazu noch der Ärger, den es geben würde, wenn sich wieder erwarten herausstellte, dass die Männer tatsächlich einer Bande von Todessern angehörten.

Mürrisch dreinblickend stapfte Harry die langen Flure entlang, bis er sich vor einer breiten Flügeltür befand, mit der Aufschrift _Verletzungen durch Muggel und Muggelartefarkte_.

Er schritt eilig durch die Tür hindurch und war um ein Haar mit einer Krankenschwester zusammen gestoßen. Sie schaute ihn besorgt an und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Harry, sie wollen sicher zu Ginny, nicht. Kommen sie, ich bringe sie hin.", begrüßte die Schwester ihn mit leiser Stimme.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich bin dienstlich hier, Madam McKinley. Ich habe auch nicht viel Zeit.", erwiderte Harry verlegen.

Traurig schaute die rundliche Frau Harry in die Augen. „Harry, ich weiß, dass es Streitigkeiten zwischen ihnen und Ginny gegeben hat, aber es würde ihr sicher gut tun, wenn sie bei ihr wären. Sie schwebt zwar nicht in Lebensgefahr, aber..."

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. „Was sagen sie da?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.

Die Schwester wurde rot im Gesicht. „Wissen sie denn noch gar nicht, was passiert ist?"

In Harrys Kopf begannen die Gedanken zu rasen, er hörte kaum mehr, was die Schwester da zu ihm sagte. Satzfetzen drangen an sein Ohr, er hörte etwas von einem Unfall mit einem Automobil der Muggel, etwas von einem kaputten Kamin bei den Weasleys, die noch gar nicht benachrichtigt waren, innere Blutungen, Heiler haben alles getan, Zustand stabil.

„Wo ist sie? Bringen sie mich zu ihr!"

Madam McKinley packte Harry am Arm und brachte ihn in einen schwach beleuchteten Raum. Ein einzelnes Bett stand darin. Weiße Tücher umhüllten einen schmalen, zarten Körper. Rote Haare umrahmten ein blasses Gesicht. Die helle Haut glänzte vor Schweiß, um den Mund rum waren gequälte Züge zuerkennen. Ein leises Stöhnen.

„Ginny!", flüsterte Harry atemlos und stolperte zu dem Bett hinüber. Er schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Kraftlos, mit zitternden Knien ließ er sich auf einen Hocker fallen, der neben dem Bett stand und betrachtete sie einen Moment lang entsetzt.

Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf seine Beine und verbarg seinen Kopf in den Händen. Leise weinte er. Eine halbe Ewigkeit saß er so da, mit den Kopf in den Händen, weinend, ohne aufzuschauen.

Jemand streichelte ihm durch die Haare, eine kraftlose Berührung, als würde er sie sich einbilden. „Harry?", hörte er wie von Fern eine sanfte Stimme. Er blinzelte, wischte sich über die Augen und hob langsam, wie unter großen Qualen, den Kopf.

Ginny hatte die Augen geöffnet und schaute ihn müde an.

„Harry!", wisperte sie noch einmal.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand, die sie nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte und hob sie an seine Lippen. Er sagte nichts, erwiderte nur schweigend ihren Blick.

„Was ist passiert?", ihre Stimme klang so schwach, Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Du hattest einen Unfall mit einem Auto, Gin. Nicht sprechen. Ruh dich aus.", er beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Schlaf ein wenig, ich bin jetzt hier und passe auf dich auf. Ich bin da, mein Engel, ich lasse dich nicht mehr allein. Nie wieder!"


	13. 12 Kapitel

**12. Kapitel**

_**Zusammen sind wir stark**_

Hermine wurde von dem Klopfen an ihrer Wohnungstür geweckt. Müde öffnete sie ein Auge und schielte auf ihren Wecker. Sie stöhnte leise. Noch nicht mal 8 Uhr und das an einem Sonntag! Langsam setzte sie sich auf, griff nach einem Haarband, das auf ihrem Nachtisch lag und machte sich einen Zopf, um die nach dem Schlafen wild abstehenden Haare zu bändigen. Dann warf sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über und schlich gähnend durch das Zimmer.

Der Besucher schien ungeduldig und hämmerte mittlerweile mit Fäusten gegen die Tür.

„Ich komme ja schon, verdammt!", rief Hermine mit heiserer Stimme. Sie hatte bis spät in die Nacht mit einigen Kommilitonen zusammen gesessen und an ihrer Hausarbeit zum Thema _Amazonen und ihre Auswirkungen auf die Zaubererwelt_ gearbeitet. Anschließend hatten die anderen jungen Frauen sie dazu überredet mit ihnen in eine düstere, rauchverhangene Kneipe zu gehen. Eine Band hatte dort gespielt und die Musik hatte Hermine gefallen. Letztlich war sie erst gegen drei Uhr ins Bett gekommen und nun auch dementsprechend unausgeschlafen.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt breit, man konnte schließlich nie wissen wer davor stand. Sie stöhnte leise auf und legte den Kopf an die Türkante.

„Ron! Was willst du hier? Hast du wieder getrunken?"

Ron lehnte am Türrahmen, die langen Haare fielen ihm übers Gesicht und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich... ich kann nicht nach Hause, Hermine?"

„Warum kannst du nicht nach Hause? Sind mittlerweile schon so viele Gehirnzellen abgestorben, dass du den Weg vergessen hast?", fuhr sie ihn unwirsch an.

„Darf ich bitte reinkommen?", seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Du stinkst nach Alkohol. Da hab ich echt keinen Bock mehr drauf, Ronald!", Hermine wollte die Tür zu stoßen, doch Ron blockierte sie mit seinem Fuß.

„Bitte, Mine. Ich hab wirklich Mist gemacht. Ich weiß nicht wo ich hin soll."

„Ich habe keine Lust darauf mit dir schon wieder alles durch zukauen. Komm nüchtern, mit sauberen Klamotten und wir können noch mal über alles reden, aber so..."

Ron fluchte laut auf, stieß Hermine an die Seite und betrat ihr kleines Appartement.

„Verdammt, Ron?! Das was du hier machst ist Hausfriedensbruch! Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du...du..."

„Nein Hermine, jetzt hörst du mir mal zu! Was aus uns beiden wird, ist mir im Moment einfach nur scheißegal, klar! Ich bin als dein Freund gekommen, weil ich früher immer zu dir kommen konnte, wenn ich nicht weiter wusste.", er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. „Es hat heute Nacht einen Unfall gegeben. Ginny ist schwerverletzt im St. Mungo und ich bin schuld. Leider habe ich nicht genug getrunken, um das Geschehene zu vergessen." Er blieb am Fenster stehen und schaute hinaus auf die graue Häuserwüste. Noch immer peitschte der Regen durch die Straßen und der Wind heulte.

„Was ist denn passiert?", Hermine war hinter Ron getreten und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich hab noch soviel getrunken, dass ich mich nicht an alle Einzelheiten erinnern kann. Ich war mit Neville und den Muggel-Jungs unterwegs. Wir zogen von Disco zu Disco. Irgendwann, scheinbar völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, stand Ginny vor mir.", er stockte und starrte weiterhin auf einen Punkt auf der Straße.

Hermine spürte, wie Ron jeden Muskel angespannt hatte und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Erzähl bitte weiter."

„Es ist nicht so leicht, Hermine. Wenn ich klar denken könnte, dann wärst du, zusammen mit Harry, der letzte Mensch den ich sehen wollte.", Ron lachte bitter auf. „Aber ich habe einfach niemanden außer euch. Na gut, Neville, aber... das ist irgendwie noch etwas anderes."

Hermine war es, als würde ihr die Luft abgeschnürt werde. Ron wusste es. Er wusste, dass sie und Harry... Ob Ginny es wohl auch wusste?

„Ich habe ihr die Wahrheit gesagt, über ihre beste Freundin und ihren Freund. Neville sagte mir später, dass Ginny uns schon weinend in die Arme gelaufen war und sie ziemlich verzweifelt schien. Ich war zu betrunken, von so was habe ich nichts mitbekommen. Im nächsten Moment lief Ginny weg und Neville folgte ihr. Wir gingen langsam hinterher, Michael und ich... und frag mich nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe...ich habe eindeutig nicht mehr gedacht.

Als wir um die Hausecke bogen, lag Ginny auf der Straße, Neville kniete neben ihr, Passanten kreischten, liefen aufgeregt hin und her...Ich habe nicht mal die quietschenden Reifen der Autos gehört..."

Hermine hatte sich auf die Bettkante fallen lassen und schaute Ron ungläubig an. Sie war blass geworden, bei Rons Erzählung. „Ist sie... ist sie sehr schwer verletzt?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wohl schon ziemlich. Mum war total von der Rolle. Ich bin über Nacht bei Neville geblieben, sie kam dort in den Kamin, um uns zu sagen, was mit Gin los war. Ich hab nicht viel verstanden, sie hat so doll geheult. Irgendwas mit inneren Verletzungen, die schwierig zu heilen sind und so. Aber sie wird wieder ganz gesund."

Ron setzte sich neben Hermine auf ihr Bett. Sie schwiegen, Minutenlang saßen sie schweigend neben einander. Bis Hermine nach Rons Hand griff und sie festhielt.

„Was ist nur los mit uns?", wisperte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Ron hatte den Blick gesenkt und schaute auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände.

„Vielleicht noch irgendein Fluch mit Langzeitwirkung?", versuchte Ron witzig zu klingen, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg. „Vielleicht tut uns das einfache Leben, ohne Krieg und Kämpfe nicht gut? Vielleicht machen wir uns einfach selber Probleme, weil wir es nicht ertragen einfach mal nur glücklich zu sein? Natürlich ziehen wir dann alle mit rein, jeder bekommt ein Päckchen ab. Möglicherweise sind wir auch auf Grund unserer Kindheit, unserer total verkorksten Kindheit, wage ich zu behaupten, einfach nur durchgeknallt und völlig bescheuert." Ron grinste Hermine verlegen an.

„Durchgeknallt und bescheuert sind wir bestimmt!"

„Du und Harry, ihr seid es auf jeden Fall. Ginny und ich sind nur die Opfer eurer Durchgeknalltheit." Hermine stieß ihm in die Seite.

„Ach, und was ist das für ein Mist, den du im Moment dauernd verzapfst? Nur anders Ron, aber nicht besser. Und von Ginny wollen wir mal gar nicht sprechen. Sie hat dem ganzen doch irgendwie den Hut aufgesetzt.", sie grinste Ron ein wenig verlegen an. „Wir haben wohl alle so einiges verbockt in letzter Zeit, was? Aber, dass es so enden muss..."

„Ja, meine kleine Schwester hat ganz schön Chaos angerichtet..."

„Nein, Ron, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass es scheinbar einfach nicht funktioniert, wenn einer von uns vieren so drastisch aus der Reihe tanzt. Das bringt unser aller Gleichgewicht durcheinander."

„Ja, damit könntest du recht haben."

Hermine war näher zu Ron herüber gerückt und legte nun ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich von... von... naja, du weißt schon?!"

„Es ist Harry einfach so rausgerutscht...", erwiderte Ron und legte den Arm um Hermines Schulter. „...und dann haben wir uns geprügelt."

Sie sah Ron ungläubig an. „Ihr habt was?"

„Wir haben uns geprügelt. Naja, viel mehr habe ich Harry verprügelt. Das war am Freitag, seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Hat er sich bei dir mal gemeldet?"

„Nein, ich habe ihn schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr gesehen."

„Hhmm, ich habe... ich hab ihm mit voller Absicht gegen sein kaputtes Knie getreten, ich glaube das hat ziemlich weh getan..."

Hermine zog tadelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh Ron, das war wirklich nicht so geschickt, oder? Was ist denn, wenn er da nun immer Schwierigkeiten mit hat. Das kann er sich als Auror nicht leisten."

„Ich weiß, Mine.", Ron schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Ich wollte ihm einfach so weh tun, wie er mir weh getan hat. Er weiß ganz genau, dass ich dich...dich...liebe und trotzdem hat er..."

Hermine hatte eine Hand an Rons Wange gelegt und lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Siehst du, Ron, wenn du so etwas sagst, dann gewinnst du mein Herz."

„Wenn ich dir erzähle, dass ich Harry verhaue?", ungläubig schaute Ron sie an.

„Nein, du Dummkopf, wenn du mir sagst, dass es dich verletzt, wenn ich mit anderen Männern zusammen bin, weil du mich liebst. Das wollen Mädchen hören."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Hermine, du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe."

„Ja? Weiß ich das?"

„Du solltest es wissen, es war noch nie anders. Ich habe immer nur dich geliebt. Weil du hübsch bist und so klug und so vernünftig. Weil du einfach so bist, wie du bist. Hermine eben!"

Sanft drückte sie seine Hand, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuß auf die Lippen. „Ron? Geh mal ins Bad und putz dir die Zähne. Ich würde dich gern richtig küssen, aber..."

Ron schnaubte auf. „So kann man natürlich auch gegen die Romantik ankämpfen, Hermine."

Sie lachte nur und scheuchte Ron Richtung Badezimmer.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Vormittag eng aneinander gekuschelt in Hermines Bett. Sie unterhielten sich leise, küssten sich zärtlich und hielten sich Minutenlang einfach nur schweigend in den Armen. Schweigend und glücklich. Das Gefühlschaos in Hermines Kopf schien sich gelegt zu haben, sie legte ihren Kopf auf Rons Brust und schloss ihre Finger um die seinen. In Rons Armen schien alles richtig zu sein, hier fühlte sie sich geborgen und geliebt. Warum hatte sie nur gezögert?

Als um die Mittagszeit langsam die Sonne die Wolken vertrieb, zogen sie sich an und machten sich auf den Weg zum St. Mungo. Arm in Arm gingen sie die langen Krankenhausflure entlang, bis sie Ginnys Zimmer erreichten. Leise klopften sie an die Tür und betraten den Raum. Das rothaarige Mädchen lag auf der Seite, hatte der Tür den Rücken zugewandt, und unterhielt sich leise mit einem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer. Der Mann hielt ihre Hand und lauschte schweigend ihren Worten.

Hermine lächelte bei dem Anblick von Harry, der an Ginnys Seite saß und trotz seiner geröteten, müden Augen glücklich zu sein schien.

„Hey ihr zwei, wir wollten nicht stören. Sollen wir später noch einmal wieder kommen?", fragte sie leise und drückte Rons Hand.

Ginny drehte sich langsam um, eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gepresst. Sie lächelte selig, als sie die beiden Besucher erkannte. „Kommt rein, ihr stört doch nicht.", sagte sie mit geschwächter Stimme.

Hermine eilte zu ihr und nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme. „Ginny, was machst du denn für Sachen?"

Harry war aufgestanden und um das Bett herum gegangen, als er Ron gegenüber stand, hielt er inne. „Hey Ron.", begann er zögernd. „Ich weiß nicht, wie..."

Doch der rothaarige Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut, Harry. Ich denke, es ist alles wieder in Ordnung, oder?"

„Sieht ganz so aus, nicht!?"

Als Molly und Arthur den Raum betraten, lächelten sie sich glücklich an. Zu gern hätten sie das ihnen dargebotene Bild festgehalten. Harry, der Ginnys Hand hielt und Ron, der zärtlich den Arm um _seine_ Hermine gelegt hatte.

_**Ende Teil I**_

**OoooO**

Diese Geschichte wird in mehreren Teilen gepostet. Allerdings kann ich nicht versprechen, dass Teil II sofort hinterher kommt. Aus diversen Gründen wollte ich ja eigentlich nie wieder und überhaupt nicht mehr schreiben, doch ich denke ich werde die Finger nicht von der Tastatur lassen können. Allerdings werde ich nur noch schöne Sachen zu Papier bringen!! Das steht fest.

Vielen Dank noch mal an meinen Beta, hier jetzt erstmal ein wenig Pause.

Eure Bella


End file.
